Parmi les étoiles
by Esilia
Summary: Hisae Amari arrive en ville avec pour principal objectif de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle ne doit pas se lier d'amitié avec ses camarades de classes et encore moins tomber amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux ! C'est ce qu'on lui répète depuis sa plus tendre enfance, pour qu'un jour elle soit digne de sa mère.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont issus du jeu Amour Sucré créé par ChinoMiko. Seule Hisae Amari et quelques autres sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent donc.  
**Rating : T**

Je vous livre donc le prologue !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue**

_*Mesdames et Messieurs les passagers, nous entamons notre descente vers Paris. Veuillez regagner vos sièges, boucler votre ceinture et relever les tablettes. Nous sommes le vingt-quatre août, il est onze heures quarante-cinq et la température au sol est de vingt et un degrés. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un agréable voyage avec notre compagnie et espérons vous revoir bientôt.*_

Au son de ce message une jeune femme brune se réveilla. Elle s'étira et commença à ramasser les affaires qu'elle avait disposées sur la tablette en face d'elle. Elle rangea tout dans son sac à l'exception de son Ipod. La fin du vol se passa en douceur et une fois l'avion posé sur le tarmac, elle put descendre de celui-ci. Une fois le contrôle d'immigration passé elle se dirigea vers les tapis roulants où les valises défilaient les unes à la suite des autres. Quand elle eut repérée la sienne, elle l'attrapa et sorti de l'aéroport. Le soleil réchauffa agréablement sa peau tandis qu'un chauffeur de taxi se dirigeait vers elle.

_- Bonjour mademoiselle, je peux vous conduire quelque part ?_

_- Savez-vous où se situe Sweet Amoris ?_

Après une rapide vérification sur son G.P.S, il lui annonça que Sweet Amoris était à plus d'une centaine de kilomètres de Paris et que cela faisait trop loin pour un simple taxi.

_- Très bien alors emmenez-moi à la gare la plus proche s'il vous plaît._  
_- En voiture alors !_ S'exclama-t-il.

Sur ces mots, elle s'installa à l'arrière tandis que le chauffeur chargeait sa valise dans le coffre. Il ne fit aucun commentaire pendant le trajet ce qui lui permit de découvrir le paysage parisien, l'un des plus beaux d'après ce qu'on dit. Paris était baigné d'une lumière brillante et chaleureuse rendant la ville plus chatoyante. Arrivée à la gare, elle remercia le chauffeur et le paya. Une fois entrée dans le hall, elle se dirigea vers un guichet et demanda un train en direction de Sweet Amoris. Aucun train n'y passait, c'était bien sa veine. L'arrêt le plus proche s'arrêtait à vingt kilomètres de cette ville. Tant pis, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Après deux heures de trajet elle débarquait enfin. Un rapide trajet en taxi et elle était en centre-ville. Il est quinze heures, son ventre criait famine. Après avoir acheté un sandwich dans une supérette et s'être renseignée sur quelle direction prendre, elle se mis en route. D'un pas plus léger, elle errait dans les rues de cette bourgade à la recherche de son appartement. Elle aperçut un parc avec un étang, des panneaux pointant la direction du lycée local et d'autres choses plus ou moins inutiles.

Elle finit sa déambulation au pied de l'immeuble dans lequel elle allait dorénavant habiter. Il était construit en brique rouge avec une volée de marches en pierre blanche un peu usées par le temps. Il semblait en bon état et gros avantage, il avait un ascenseur. Heureusement car elle était au dernier étage. La clé lui avait déjà été remise et elle put donc entrer dans son nouveau chez elle qui était déjà meublé. Elle n'avait plus qu'à poser sa valise, ranger ses affaires et se reposer du voyage. Mais avant ça, elle devait passer un coup de fil.

Elle prit son sac à main et chercha son portable dans le fouillis qu'il contenait. Dès qu'elle eut réussi à mettre la main dessus elle composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur, celui du secrétaire de ma mère.

_- Bonjour, Mademoiselle à l'appareil._  
_- Bonjour Mademoiselle, avez-vous fait bon_ _voyage ?_ Lui demanda-t-il de sa voix mielleuse.  
_- Oui._ Répondis-elle simplement.

Et elle raccrocha. C'était à chaque fois la même chose. Toujours la même conversation de peur de trop en dire.

Elle se jeta sur mon lit et s'endormit comme une masse. Dans un peu plus d'une semaine elle commencera les cours au lycée Sweet Amoris. Dans deux mois elle sera majeure. Dans deux mois elle devra être constamment sur ses gardes.

Cette jeune fille, c'est moi.

Et dans deux mois on voudra m'envoyer parmi les étoiles.

* * *

C'est tout pour le prologue :)  
Si ce que vous venez de lire vous a donné envie de lire la suite, rendez-vous au premier chapitre !


	2. Chapitre I

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont issus du jeu Amour Sucré créé par ChinoMiko. Seule Hisae Amari et quelques autres personnages sont à moi.

**Rating : T**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre I**

J'ai profité des jours suivants mon installation pour faire le tour de la ville et me familiariser avec les lieux. J'ai été repérer les abords de mon nouveau lycée qui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Je suis aussi retournée au parc que j'avais vu la dernière fois. Je m'y suis promenée en faisant le tour de l'étang peuplé de roseaux. Des bancs en pierre étaient installés le long de la rive, avec des couples, des bandes d'amis ou des petits vieux dessus profitant du soleil de cette fin de mois d'août. Un jour, j'ai croisé une bande de jeunes qui avaient environ mon âge. Ils parlaient de la rentrée qui aurait lieu d'ici quelques jours et ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre tous ensemble. Quand je suis passée à leur niveau aucun d'eux ne m'a remarquée sauf une fille aux longs cheveux blancs. Elle m'a regardée d'un air pensif avant de reprendre sa conversation. J'allais peut-être les croiser au lycée après-demain, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de lycées dans le coin.

De retour chez moi, je n'avais plus envie de faire quoi que ce soit. J'avais juste envie de téléphoner à mon grand frère, mais je sais très bien qu'en ce moment c'était impossible. On était le trente et un août, il devait être aux Émirats en ce moment. D'ici deux semaines il sera peut-être à nouveau joignable, après avoir déniché sa future femme.

Je poussai un soupir et sortis sur mon balcon. Mon frère m'avait appelée avant de partir pour les Émirats Arabe-Unis. Il m'avait raconté la dernière décision de mère. Elle lui avait ordonné de partir là-bas et il lui serait présenté plusieurs femmes de haut rang parmi lesquelles il devra choisir sa femme. Lorsqu'il me l'avait annoncé, il semblait le prendre avec légèreté, mais nous savions tout deux quels étaient les enjeux derrière cette manœuvre. Il m'a rassurée en me disant que ce n'était pas si terrible puisqu'il était seul et qu'il ne partait pas vivre là-bas. Jusqu'au prochain coup de fil de mère en tout cas.

Je poussai un soupir semblant venir du plus profond de moi-même, et retournai à l'intérieur de l'appartement. On sentait bien que ce n'était qu'un appartement de passage. Les murs étaient uniformément beige et les meubles foncés n'en ressortaient que d'autant plus. Même après avoir déballé mes quelques affaires personnelles et mes vêtements, mon appartement me semblait toujours aussi désespérément impersonnel. On s'y fait avec le temps, mais bon quand même.

L'appartement était en réalité peu cloisonné. Quand on entre, on arrive directement sur un grand espace de vie regroupant le salon et la cuisine, qui était doté d'une baie vitrée donnant sur le balcon. Une pièce servant de chambre, qui avait un accès direct sur une petite salle de bain rénovée il y a peu. Seule la chambre avait une touche de couleur dans cet appartement. Les murs étaient peints en orangé, donnant une ambiance un peu plus chaleureuse que dans le reste de l'appart.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit en pensant moi aussi à cette rentrée. Je rentrais en terminale scientifique, option sciences physiques. Cette dernière année de lycée, je ne l'appréhendais pas plus que les autres. Le bac ne me faisait pas peur, en fait ça me laissait totalement indifférente. Je n'avais pas non plus de questions à me poser sur mon avenir comme tous les lycéens de mon âge. En fait, je n'étais pas vraiment une lycéenne comme les autres. Je ne l'avais jamais été.

Une sonnerie m'arracha à mes pensées. C'était la sonnette. Mais qui ça pouvait être ? Je jetai un coup d'œil par le judas avant d'ouvrir. C'était une personne âgée, une petite grand-mère par excellence. Si vous ouvriez le dictionnaire à grand-mère, il y aurait eu sa photo en illustration.

_- Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis votre nouvelle voisine, Annabelle. J'habite au 403, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose n'hésitez pas !_  
_- Euh... Merci. J'y penserai._  
_- Parfait,_ me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire_. Mon mari et moi seront très heureux de vous aider si vous avez le moindre problème. Après tout c'est difficile pour une jeune fille comme vous de commencer à vivre seule sans ses parents._

Si elle savait la pauvre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'allai vivre seule, loin de là.

_- Merci madame._  
_- Bonne soirée alors jeune fille._  
_- Bonne soirée à vous aussi. Et moi c'est Hisae._  
_- Bonne soirée Hisae alors._ Me dit-elle avec un sourire qui me paru presque attendrissant.

En refermant la porte je me disais que cette femme respirait la gentillesse et la bonté à plein nez. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que je vivais seule, je ne pense pas que j'aurais besoin de son aide. Notre relation allait certainement en rester là.

La fin de journée passa à toute vitesse, ainsi que le lendemain. Le jour de la rentrée arriva sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. La veille, j'avais relu le papier d'admission du lycée et il était écrit qu'il y avait une cérémonie d'entrée où l'uniforme était de rigueur. Il était ensuite précisé que les autres jours l'uniforme n'était pas obligatoire, mais qu'une tenue correcte était exigée.

Je pris une douche rapide et enfila l'uniforme qui m'avait été fourni. Les seules choses que je rajoutai furent un bracelet au bras et un bracelet à breloques.

Je pris mon sac à main et je partis en claquant la porte. Je marchais d'un bon pas, ne regardant pas vraiment où j'allais vu que j'avais retenu le trajet pour aller à mon nouveau lycée. Sur mon chemin j'aperçus d'autres uniformes semblables au mien et je les suivis jusqu'à la salle de la cérémonie. La salle était en réalité un gymnase où une estrade avait été montée. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde dans le gymnase répartis en petits groupes d'amis. Je me dirigeai vers le fond du gymnase à l'opposé de l'estrade. La cérémonie devait commencer à huit heures et demi et les cours ne devaient débuter qu'à dix heures normalement si je me souvenais bien.

En attendant que la cérémonie d'entrée commence enfin, j'observais la foule qui grossissait au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Les gens étaient de plus en plus tassés, je n'aurais pas cru qu'il y avait autant de monde dans un lycée qui paraissait aussi petit. J'aperçus au loin le groupe d'amis que j'avais croisé au parc. Ils étaient trois, mais il me semble qu'ils étaient quatre la dernière fois. Les trois présents étaient vraiment repérables. Un gars aux cheveux gris argentés, un avec les cheveux rouges et la fille aux longs cheveux blancs. Les deux aux cheveux blancs portaient leurs uniformes de façon impeccable, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour celui aux cheveux rouges. Il ne portait pas de cravate, sa veste n'était pas fermée et les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise n'étaient pas fermés. Ça lui donnait un air négligé qui lui allait bien. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je les fixais jusqu'à ce qu'on me le fasse remarquer.

_- Tu les connais pour les dévisager comme ça ? _Me demanda une voie masculine.

Celui qui venait de m'adresser la parole un grand blond aux yeux mordorés. Pas mal dans son genre. Il semblait vraiment intéressé par ma réponse.

_- Euh... non._  
_- Ahh ? On aurait cru pourtant._  
_- Désolée de briser tes rêves._ Lui lançais-je avec une moue faussement gênée.

Il éclata de rire et parti sans rien ajouter. Lorsque je posai de nouveau mes yeux sur la foule, je me rendis compte que ceux que je fixais tout à l'heure étaient partis. Mon attention fut attirée par une femme coincée dans un tailleur rose strict, coiffée avec un chignon gris sévère et ses petites lunettes lui donnaient un air sérieux. Elle monta sur l'estrade et s'empara du micro.

_*Bonjour et bienvenue à vous tous pour cette nouvelle année en notre compagnie. Le lycée Sweet Amoris et son équipe sont heureux de vous accueillir et nous espérons que vous passerez une année agréable avec nous. Cette année, comme les années précédentes, quelques surprises vous attendront. La première est désormais une tradition ici, la fameuse journée découverte ! Il s'agit d'une journée entièrement consacrée aux choix de carrière qui vous sont offerts. Divers stands tenus par des professionnels seront présents et nous vous inciterons à vous renseigner auprès de chaque participant. Nous vous en reparlerons bientôt. A présent je laisse la parole au délégué principal de ce lycée, Nathaniel.*_

Le grand blond de tout à l'heure monta à son tour sur l'estrade. Je n'écoutai son discours que d'une oreille, il parla lui aussi de cette fameuse journée et conclut en nous disant que les listes des classes étaient affichées dans l'entrée du lycée avec le numéro de salle où se rendre. A peine avait-il prononcé cette phrase qu'un mouvement de masse se mit en place. Les gens se précipitaient pour voir avec qui ils allaient être. N'étant pas particulièrement fan des mouvements de foule, je les laissais volontiers partir devant. Du coin de l'œil j'entrevis Nathaniel descendre de l'estrade et entamer une discussion avec la directrice. Une fois que la majorité des élèves eurent quitté le gymnase, j'en sorti alors aussi à mon tour. Je m'avançais tranquillement vers le panneau d'affichage qui était à présent accessible. J'étais en Terminale S2, je devais me rendre dans la salle d'un certain Mr Jaudart. Après avoir déambulé dans les couloirs je trouvai enfin la salle où je devais me rendre.

La salle était déjà quasi pleine lorsque je fis mon entrée. Il me restait que des places dans les deux derniers rangs et une place devant à côté d'une fille totalement superficielle. Vous savez, le genre de fille qu'il y a dans tous les lycées qui fait tout pour bien se faire voir des professeurs alors que c'est en fait la première à tricher et autres choses du même genre. Tout ça pour dire que je préférais encore être à l'avant dernier rang. Je regardais dehors en attendant le début du cours, si bien que je n'ai pas vu entrer le groupe que j'observais tout à l'heure, suivi de Nathaniel qui vînt s'asseoir à côté de moi.

_- On ne se connait pas, mais on va faire connaissance, on n'a pas trop le choix là._ Me dit-il avec un sourire.  
_- Hisae._ Lançais-je laconique.  
_- Nathaniel. Tu es nouvelle si j'ai bien compris._  
_- C'est ça, tu as bien compris._

Le professeur entra à ce moment-là, il soupira et se frotta les tempes. Ça commençait bien, on sentait le prof heureux d'être ici.

_- Castiel et Lysandre, je vous connais. Alors vous vous séparez dès maintenant. Et je ne veux pas de discussion Castiel ! Pas dès le début de l'année !_ Supplia presque Mr. Jaudart.  
_- J'ai une sacrée réputation à ce que je vois,_ répondis le dénommé Castiel_. Je voudrais pas vous faire de peine mais quand on me sépare de Lysandre c'est pire, alors c'est vous qui voyez._  
_- J'ai dit pas de discussion Castiel ! Alors tu te mets où tu veux mais pas à côté de Lysandre._  
_- Comme vous voudrez, mais venez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu !_

Du coin de l'œil je remarque que la blonde peroxydée a les yeux qui brillent d'espoir tout à coup, comme si elle espérait qu'il allait se mettre à côté d'elle. J'eus presque pitié pour elle quand je le vis s'asseoir derrière moi. J'entendis grommeler Nathaniel à côté de moi. En voyant mon air interrogateur il m'expliqua que Castiel et lui n'étaient pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde. Je ne lui demandai rien de plus.

_- Mademoiselle Amari est-elle ici ?_ Demanda le professeur.  
_- Oui ?_ Répondis-je d'une petite voix.  
_- Veuillez vous présentez au reste de la classe je vous prie._

Je me levai en grommelant à mon tour ce qui fit sourire Nathaniel, et me dirigeai vers le bureau de Mr. Jaudart.

_- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hisae Amari. J'ai dix-sept ans et je viens d'arriver dans la région. Merci._

J'allais rejoindre ma place quand le professeur m'interpella.

_- Mademoiselle ? J'ai une question à vous poser._

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de me retourner vers lui.

_- Oui ?_ Essayais-je de lui répondre le plus calmement possible.  
_- C'est à propos de votre dossier scolaire._  
_- Oui ?_ Répétais-je légèrement irritée.  
_- Comment cela se fait-il que je ne puisse pas y avoir accès en totalité ? Je peux avoir accès à vos relevés de notes, vos appréciations mais pas vos établissements précédents. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?_  
_- Non, je ne peux pas. C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça. Et puis ce n'est pas important de connaître mon établissement précédent, n'est-ce pas ?_  
_- Non, c'était par simple curiosité. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place._

Je regagnai ma place en maudissant la curiosité mal placée de ce prof. Il me tapait déjà sur les nerfs en m'obligeant à me présenter et en me questionnant comme ça. Mais le reste du cours se déroula normalement.

A la pause déjeuner, je m'installais seule sur un banc à l'écart, mes écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles. Je déballais ma boîte-déjeuner perdue dans mes pensées. Mon regard se perdit dans la cour pendant que je mangeais ma salade composée maison. J'aperçus le groupe de Castiel, Lysandre et la fille les accompagnants se diriger vers un groupe de filles, chacune ayant une couleur de cheveux différente : roux, noirs et violets. Ils se mirent à discuter ensemble, même si Castiel et Lysandre semblaient préférer parler entre eux plutôt que de se joindre à la conversation des filles.

La cloche sonna et je reparti dans ma salle de cours. Les heures se succédèrent et la fin de la journée approcha, il ne me restait qu'un seul cours. C'était un cours de Maths... Ou comment finir une journée de la pire façon qui soit.

Je regardais d'un air absent les gens entrer dans la salle, quand mon regard croisa celui de la fille aux cheveux blancs. Elle me sourit et se dirigea vers moi, pour finalement s'asseoir sur la chaise qui était à côté de moi.

_- Salut moi c'est Rosalya, mais je préfère Rosa._  
_- Salut._  
_- On ne s'est pas déjà croisées quelque part ?_  
_- Peut-être, je ne sais pas..._ Je préférais rester vague sur le sujet.  
_- ... Mais si ! Au parc ! Je me disais bien que je t'avais déjà vue ! Tu viens d'emménager, c'est ça ?_  
_- Oui._  
_- Tu ne connais personne alors ?_  
_- Non._  
_- Ahh... Je vais t'en présenter alors ! On se fera une soirée ensemble bientôt et tu auras obligation de venir ! On ne va pas te laisser seule dans ton coin comme ce midi ! On va t'intégrer nous !_  
_- ..._

La technique des réponses laconiques ne fonctionnait donc pas sur elle. Elle ne fonctionnait tellement pas que j'étais embarquée dans une future soirée ayant pour but de me sociabiliser. Magnifique, tout ce que je ne voulais pas.

Elle passa le reste du cours à me parler, c'était un vrai moulin à paroles. Même si je ne lui répondais pas, elle continuait comme si de rien n'était. Impossible d'y échapper ma parole !  
Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle me tendit un bout de papier.

_- Tiens, c'est mon numéro. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, ou d'une amie, tu sais qui appeler. J'ai horreur de voir des gens en détresse. Je ne dis pas que tu es en détresse, hein. Mais j'aime pas laisser les gens seuls, surtout quand ils ont l'air sympas même s'ils ne sont pas très expressifs._ Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Dans quoi est-ce que j'ai encore été embarquée ?

* * *

Et voici le premier chapitre !  
Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)


	3. Chapitre II

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont issus du jeu Amour Sucré créé par ChinoMiko. Seule Hisae Amari et quelques autres sont issus de mon imagination.

**Rating : T**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre II**

En rentrant chez moi ce soir-là, je repensais à cette première journée passée dans ce nouveau lycée. Il y avait en fait pas mal de monde ici, et ils avaient l'air plutôt sympas dans l'ensemble. Nathaniel était un garçon agréable et ouvert, et Rosalya un véritable moulin à paroles. Elle était impossible comme fille. Toujours en train de raconter quelque chose, à me demander mon avis sur tel ou tel sujet et à essayer de me faire parler de moi. Elle a même réussit à m'entraîner dans une soirée qu'elle va organiser en mon honneur. Sérieusement, je n'ai jamais connu de fille comme elle. Comme elle dit, elle a prévu une super soirée où j'aurais obligation de venir. J'étais certaine qu'elle serait capable de trouver mon adresse et de me ramener _manu militari_ si je ne me présentais pas à sa soirée à l'heure. Une autre de ses lubies est de m'intégrer dans leur petit groupe et même de me faire manger avec eux. Je ne sais pas comment nous en sommes arrivées là, je n'ai pas été particulièrement agréable envers elle. Je l'ai même rembarrée sèchement deux ou trois fois, mais rien n'y fait, elle m'a même donné son numéro de portable.

Même si elle m'agaçait à vouloir m'intégrer à tout prix, je savais intérieurement que dans une autre vie j'aurais pu être très amie avec quelqu'un comme elle. C'est peut-être pour cela que je n'arrivais pas à être aussi méchante que d'habitude avec elle. J'aurais pu être amie avec Rosalya, parce que je sais que j'aurais été comme elle si mon destin avait été autre. Si je n'avais pas été obligée de m'endurcir et de repousser les autres, je serais à l'heure actuelle sociable, joviale, bavarde, voulant aider les autres et certainement avec un grain de folie.

Arrivée chez moi, je sors mon poste de radio et le laisse sur la première fréquence radio passant une musique potable. Je m'allonge dans le canapé en cuir qui avait apparemment déjà quelques années au compteur. J'ai horreur des canapés en cuir, dès qu'il fait trop chaud on reste collés dessus. Je me dis alors qu'il faudrait que je pense à acheter un plaid pour le recouvrir et éviter cette sensation à l'avenir. Je me rends compte qu'il manque en fait pas mal de trucs dans cet appartement. Je me lève donc pour prendre un papier et faire une liste des choses qu'il faudra acheter dans les jours qui viennent. Tout d'abord un plaid pour le canapé, une chaise de bureau, des cintres et quelques livres et CDs. Je réfléchis et je rajoute une chaise longue que je mettrais sur le balcon pour prendre le soleil tranquillement. La fin de journée se déroula calmement.

Les jours suivants se passèrent à peu près de la même manière que le premier. J'avais réussi à esquiver Rosalya et ses invitations à manger avec eux le midi en prétextant à chaque fois une raison différente. Elle n'était pas idiote et sentait bien que je les évitais. Mais elle me rappela au dernier cours de maths que la soirée se ferait bel et bien et que je ne pourrais pas y couper avec une excuse bidon. Durant les derniers jours passés au lycée, j'avais peu parlé. Durant les cours je n'échangeais que peu de paroles, ce qui apparemment plaisait beaucoup à Nathaniel qui était du genre studieux et pensait que j'étais comme lui pour le coup. En dehors des cours je ne me mêlais pas au reste des élèves, préférant m'isoler dans un coin de la cours quitte à passer pour une fille bizarre. Lorsque j'avais une heure de libre et que le temps s'y prêtait, je me dirigeais vers le toit pour prendre le soleil. J'adorais ça, la sensation du soleil réchauffant ma peau et le vent jouant dans mes cheveux. J'y étais accroc, c'était un peu ma drogue. Dans ces moments-là j'étais complètement détendue et je respirais le bien-être. C'était l'endroit où je me ressourçais à l'abri des regards et des questions de Rosalya.

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'étais entrée ici. Deux semaines que Rosalya me suivait et me harcelait. Elle ne lâchait vraiment pas le morceau celle-là, mais je ne la repoussais pas vraiment. Je l'évitais simplement. C'est ce qui me perdit.

_- Hisae !_

Je me retournai en sachant très bien à qui appartenait cette voix.

_- Hisae !_ Répéta Rosalya_. Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu l'organiser avant mais c'est bon la date est choisie. C'est demain soir ! Donc demain soir vers dix-neuf heures tu viens chez moi. J'habite juste à côté de l'entrée du parc. Tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un texto quand tu y es je viendrais te chercher. Et je te préviens, si je ne reçois rien à dix-neuf heures précise, on débarque chez toi !_

_- Tu ne sais même pas où j'habite._ Répondis-je septique._  
_

_- Ça c'est ce que tu crois ma petite._ Dit-elle avec un air de conspiratrice en se frottant les mains.

Je souris en la voyant ainsi, cette fille est vraiment surprenante. Je savais que c'était inutile de protester vu le ton qu'elle avait employé.

_- Très bien, j'y serais. Tu veux que je ramène quelque chose ?_

_- Non rien, viens c'est tout ce que je te demande._ Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Et elle partit comme si de rien n'était, ses cheveux blancs nacrés volant délicatement derrière elle. Jusque-là j'avais magnifiquement réussi à éviter tout contact prolongé avec les élèves d'ici, mais apparemment ça allait changer demain soir. Dommage, j'avais prévu d'aller au cinéma voir un film qui me tentait bien. Dans ce cas, il faudra que j'y aille le lendemain, soit dimanche, avant qu'ils n'arrêtent sa projection.

Rentrée chez moi, je jetais un coup d'œil sur le calendrier que j'avais accroché dans l'entrée de mon appartement. Cela faisait deux semaines que mon frère était parti pour les Emirats Arabe-Unis. Je devrais recevoir un coup de fil prochainement pour qu'il me raconte vite fait comment c'est là-bas et qui est sa femme. Je me demande sur quel genre de femme son choix a-t-il pu se porter. De toute façon il ne va pas la voir souvent.

Un coup d'œil circulaire sur mon appartement me permit de voir l'avancement des travaux dans celui-ci. Une semaine dans cet appartement m'avait convaincue que je ne supporterais pas les couleurs de celui-ci, définitivement trop monotones et dépressives. Je m'étais donc lancée dans des travaux de peinture pour le remettre en état, après avoir eu l'accord du propriétaire. Il était étonné que les teintes ne me plaisent pas, mais il m'avait laissé carte blanche pour faire ce que je voulais dedans du moment que je n'utilisais pas de papier peint mais que de la peinture.

Je voulais mettre en avant le grand espace de vie, tout en le rendant chaleureux. J'avais donc choisi une couleur sable pour les murs. Pour rehausser l'intérieur de l'appartement j'avais également choisi des éléments décoratifs de couleurs vives dans différentes teintes d'oranges. Le plaid sur le canapé était chocolat et des coussins orangés étaient éparpillés dessus, la table basse chocolat également était posée sur un tapis orangé à franges, des bougies de la même couleur étaient dispersées dessus et deux lampes disposant d'abat-jours oranges intense étaient placées près de la table. Les meubles de la cuisine étaient en train d'être repeints en couleur sable clair, c'est tout ce qu'il restait à finir. J'étais plutôt contente du résultat. Je n'avais pas envie de peindre tout de suite, je finirais les placards demain. Une fois mes cours posés dans ma chambre, je repris mon sac et partit en direction du parc les écouteurs sur les oreilles.

Une fois arrivée au parc je flânais un peu autour de l'étang avant de jeter mon dévolu sur un banc en pierre isolé faisant face à l'étang, à l'opposé de l'entrée du parc. De là où j'étais je pouvais voir les allées et venues des passants et observer les ridules parcourant la surface de l'eau. À peine dix minutes après m'être installée, j'aperçus Rosalya et sa bande entrer dans le parc. J'avais retenu leurs noms malgré moi parce qu'elle m'en parlait à longueur de temps. Je les vois s'installer sur un banc non loin de moi, mais ils ne m'ont pas vue. Il faut dire que le banc sur lequel j'ai élu domicile est caché aux yeux des autres par des roseaux un peu trop hauts. Par curiosité j'enlevais mes écouteurs et essayais d'écouter leur conversation pour savoir à quoi m'attendre demain.

_- Bon Rosa, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire de si important ?_ J'avais cru reconnaître la voix d'Iris.  
_- Demain soir on fait une soirée chez moi !_ Répondis l'intéressée.  
_- Super, mais d'habitude tu n'en fais pas tout un plat pour une simple soirée. Qu'est-ce que tu nous cache encore ?_ Cela devait être Kim.  
_- C'est une surprise qui va vous plaire !_  
_- Rosa, en général tes surprises c'est pas trop ça. Alors dis-le tout de suite qu'on puisse éviter le drame._ Déclara Castiel._  
_

Des éclats de rires fusent sans que Rosa ne puisse répliquer. Quand enfin le silence revint elle put annoncer sa nouvelle.

_- Bon, en fait la soirée a un but particulier. On va intégrer quelqu'un._  
_- Tu vois je te l'avais dit. Tes surprises, elles craignent._ Constata Castiel.  
_- Laisse-la finir Cas'._ Répliqua Lysandre, son meilleur ami.  
_- Merci Lysandre. Donc je disais qu'on allait intégrer quelqu'un. Hisae. _Conclut Rosalya_.  
_

Une fois que mon nom fut prononcé, un silence s'installa. Je sens que demain va être une super soirée.

_- Euh, quand tu dis Hisae, tu parles de la fille qui rembarre tout le monde sauf toi et Nathaniel ?_ Demanda Iris qui semblait un peu inquiète.  
_- Oui ! Ça pose problème ?_

Nouveau silence.

_- On va apprendre à la connaitre. Ça se trouve elle est différente en dehors du lycée. On ne va pas la juger sans la connaître vraiment._ Recommanda Lysandre.  
_- D'un côté comment tu veux la connaître ? J'ai même pas été la voir, elle me soûlerait avant d'avoir dit quelque chose. Non mais sérieux Rosa, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ! T'as vu son caractère de merde ?!_ S'exclama Castiel.  
_- Et c'est toi qui dis ça Castiel ?! C'est pas l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ?_ Railla Kim  
_- Non mais moi c'est pas pareil. Les autres me font chier c'est tout._ Répliqua-t-il acerbe._  
_

Les autres éclatèrent de rire devant la mauvaise foi de leur ami. Je remis mes écouteurs en me disant que cela aurait peut-être été mieux si je ne les avais pas enlevés. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, je fis de même et rentrais chez moi.

Le lendemain je finis de peindre mes placards avec la conversation entendue la veille qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Je savais que j'écartais volontairement les autres de moi mais cela me faisait quand même mal d'entendre ça. Cette conversation me fit beaucoup réfléchir sur mon comportement. Depuis que je suis en âge de le comprendre, on m'avait expliqué que les autres pouvaient me faire du mal. Mais que ce ne serait pas de leur faute, on les utiliserait contre moi. J'avais toujours respecté ce qu'on m'avait appris, c'est-à-dire éloigner les autres afin qu'ils n'aient aucune emprise sur moi.

Après avoir pris ma douche et m'être séchés les cheveux, je mis un jean et un tee-shirt sympa. J'enfilai une veste en cuir noire et attrapai mon sac avant de claquer la porte et de partir en direction du parc. Une fois sur place je ressorti le papier que m'avait donné Rosalya il y a deux semaines de cela et composai son numéro pour lui envoyer un sms comme convenu. Sitôt envoyé, je la vis sortir d'un immeuble non loin et se diriger vers moi un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

_- Hisae, tu es venue !_  
_- J'avais pas vraiment le choix._

Elle sourit et m'entraîna à sa suite. On prit les escaliers car elle n'habitait qu'au deuxième étage. Au fur et à mesure qu'on grimpait les marches, je me rappelais de la conversation entendue la veille au parc. Cette soirée appartiendrait à mon top dix des pires soirées vécues, je le sentais.

Arrivées au deuxième palier, Rosa se dirigea vers chez elle. Sur le trajet elle m'avait dit que ses parents n'étaient pas là ce soir. Alors qu'elle tournait la poignée et ouvrait la porte, une bouffée d'angoisse me saisit. J'allais faire demi-tour si Rosalya ne m'avait pas pris la main pour me faire entrer. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'elle me soutenait et je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans les miens pour me montrer une telle confiance. Je ne comptais pas m'ouvrir aux autres parce qu'elle me soutenait et qu'elle avait fait une soirée pour moi. Je ne lui avais rien demandé. Elle referma la porte derrière moi sans me lâcher la main, puis m'entraîna dans le salon où ils étaient déjà tous installés. Ils me fixaient en attendant une réaction de ma part. Ce fut Rosalya qui décoinça la situation.

_- Tout le monde, voici Hisae ! Allez bougez-vous et venir lui dire bonjour !_

Ils se levèrent alors pour venir me faire la bise en me murmurant un bonjour au passage. Je les saluais de la façon la plus froide et indifférente que je pouvais, j'avais des années d'expérience au compteur.

Je m'assis dans un coin et écoutait les conversations des autres qui reprenaient doucement. Rosalya vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et Castiel de l'autre.

_- Bon tu vas enfin me dire où tu étais avant d'arriver ici ?_

C'était une de ses questions favorites. Elle me la posait régulièrement et je l'esquivais à chaque fois. Ce soir-là comme toutes les autres fois je ne lui répondrai pas. Je sentais comme une tension dans l'air, comme si tout le monde attendait de savoir comment j'allais réagir.

_- Pas du coin._

Rosa ne semblait pas surprise que j'esquive encore sa question. Du coin de l'œil j'ai aperçu deux ou trois personnes lever les yeux au ciel en entendant ma réponse. Kim, qui n'avait apparemment pas froid aux yeux, se lança et me posa une question.

_- Super, mais encore ? Tu vis seule c'est ça ?_

Les autres étaient suspendus à mes lèvres, certainement pour savoir si j'allais lui cracher mon venin au visage et la rembarrer en lui disant de se mêler de ses affaires. C'était exaspérant.

_- Oui._

Je jugeais la plupart des questions suivantes sans intérêts ou trop personnelles. Je n'y répondais donc quasiment pas. Je n'avais dû répondre qu'à une ou deux autres questions depuis mon arrivée et je me défilais sur les autres en faisais celle qui n'avait pas entendu en regardant le ciel par la fenêtre. Je préférais cent fois passer pour une demeurée et qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

Kim et les autres paraissaient médusés par mon attitude minimaliste. L'atmosphère se refroidit de plus en plus, et Castiel qui ne m'avait pas adressé une fois la parole m'ignorait délibérément. Rosalya me proposa une bière que j'acceptais et je partis la boire sur le balcon pour m'offrir un moment de solitude.

Seulement sur le balcon, il y avait Castiel qui me regarda arriver avec un regard mauvais. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé et il ne semblait pas m'apprécier plus que ça. Sans un mot, je m'accoudai au balcon et mon regard se perdit dans le parc qui faisait face à moi, tout en sirotant ma bière. Nous sommes restés ainsi dans un silence ponctué des conversations qui se déroulaient dans la pièce derrière moi.

_- T'es super bizarre comme fille._

_- ... Pourquoi ?_ Lui demandais-je en le regardant.

_- Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ?_

Devant mon air surpris il continua sur sa lancée.

_- Tu vis seule mais tu ne cherches pas à te faire d'amis. On dirait que t'aimes ça, être seule. Tu passes ta vie seule et t'es bien comme ça. Personne ne veut ça normalement. Ceux qui cherchent la solitude ont quand même une famille avec eux, ils ne sont jamais totalement isolés. C'est pour ça que t'es bizarre._

_- Ahh..._ Dis-je en redirigeant mon regard vers le parc.

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? C'est pas vrai peut-être ?_

_- ..._

_- Mais dis quelque chose bordel, tu fais chier !_

Je ne répondis pas et sortis mon Ipod qui était dans ma poche. Je mis mes écouteurs et lança la première chanson. Je n'avais plus envie de l'écouter, il me faisait trop mal mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il le voit.

Il s'énerva et partis en claquant la baie vitrée derrière lui. Je savais que cela ne servait à rien que je reste plus longtemps ici et rentrai dans l'appartement à sa suite, toujours les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Je rassemblais mes affaires, fis un signe de la main à Rosalya et partis. J'avais raison, une de mes pires soirées.

Une fois de retour chez moi, je me jetais dans mon canapé quand mon deuxième portable se mit à sonner. J'espérais que c'était mon frère.

_- Allo ? Qui est à l'appareil ?_

_- Hugh_

_- Hugh comment ?_

_- Vraiment, tu veux la totale ? Hugh Zachary Ruben Jackson, ça te vas comme ça ? Et toi ?_

_- Vraiment ? C'est toi qui m'appelle, tu devrais savoir qui c'est quand même. Hisae Eleonora Athénaïs Amari._

_- C'est toi qui as commencé comme ça Hisae. Tu m'as manquée._

_- Toi et des coups de fil m'ont manqués aussi. Alors les Emirats, c'était bien ?_

_- Le Qatar plus précisément. C'était chaud surtout et riche, très riche._

_- Tu es enfin rentré ? Ça veut dire que tu es marié, ça y est ?_

_- Si on veut. Mais c'est vraiment pas un mariage d'amour. Les filles qui m'ont étés présentées défilaient devant moi pendant que les parents vantaient leurs qualités. Au final j'en ai choisi une avec qui je pourrais bien m'entendre quand même et j'ai dû verser la dot qui montait à quatre-vingt mille dollars. On nous a mariés et une fois mon devoir conjugal effectué pour valider le mariage, j'ai repris l'avion pour rentrer à la maison._

_- Le top du glamour quoi. Ils sont polygames là-bas ?_

_- Ça dépend, mais pour une belle somme il n'y a pas de problèmes. Mais père ne voudrait pas que je me marie une deuxième fois, d'après lui ça ne passerait pas en occident. Et toi, quoi de nouveau ?_

Je lui racontais mes premières semaines ici, ma vie au lycée et la fameuse soirée dont je revenais à peine. Une fois mon récit terminé, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Déjà vingt-cinq minutes de conversation, il va falloir faire vite.

_- Ahh d'accord,_ reprit-il. _Bon on n'a plus beaucoup de temps alors je vais essayer de faire vite. Hisae, tu n'as pas la vie devant toi et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tôt ou tard, tu ne seras plus maître de ta vie. Regarde-moi. Je n'ai que trois ans de plus que toi Hisae, et on vient de me marier à une femme que je connais à peine. Si tu ne profites pas un peu de ta vie maintenant, tu ne le feras jamais._

_- Mais mère..._ Commençais-je_.  
_

_- Oublie un peu ce que mère t'as dit et ce qu'on t'a appris. Ecoute-moi. Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé quelque chose depuis que tu vis seule ? Non. Est-ce que tu as déjà mis en danger quelqu'un ? Non. Est-ce que tu as déjà été menacée de quelque façon que ce soit ? Non. Alors je t'en prie, ne passe pas entièrement à côté de ta vie. Fais-toi quelques amis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et je sens bien que tu n'es pas heureuse ainsi. Tu es ma sœur, et je ne veux pas vivre en sachant que tu ne seras jamais heureuse. Alors fais-le pour moi, ouvre-toi aux autres. Je ne te demande pas d'être meilleure amie avec tout ton lycée, mais sois amie avec quelques-uns. Sois toi-même, ou presque, avec eux. Vis tout simplement. Tu auras bien le temps de survivre d'ici peu. Promets-le-moi Hisae._

_- Hugh... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais même pas comment faire. On m'a toujours interdit de faire ça !_

_- Sois toi-même tout simplement... Promets-le moi._ Dit-il d'une voix quasi suppliante._  
_

_- Je... Je sais pas Hugh. Mère..._

_- Bordel Hisae ! Oublie mère et pense à toi ! Tu veux vivre ta vie telle que je l'ai vécue ?! Le mariage m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'était réellement ma vie. Je ne veux pas de ça pour toi Hisae ! Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi, fais-le pour moi ! Promets-moi que maintenant tu seras toi-même, il sera trop tard après !_ S'écria-t-il._  
_

_- Je... J'essayerais pour toi._

_- Merci. Ça fait trente minutes, je raccroche. A bientôt Hisae, on se voit peut-être à ton anniversaire._

_- On ne le fêtera pas non plus cette année, tu le sais très bien._

_- Je m'en doutais. N'oublie pas ta promesse._ Conclut-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce._  
_

La tonalité retentit dans le portable. Le temps était écoulé.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes à mon frère pour m'arracher la promesse de faire l'impensable. J'étais terrifiée.

* * *

Et c'est tout pour le chapitre II ! Donnez-moi vos impressions !

Esilia.


	4. Chapitre III

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont issus du jeu Amour Sucré créé par ChinoMiko. Seule Hisae Amari et quelques autres sont issus de mon imagination.

**Rating : T**

Bonne lecture !

_Esilia_

* * *

**Chapitre III**

Le lundi suite à cette soirée catastrophique et l'appel déstabilisant de mon frère, je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme. J'avais cogité tout le week-end en repensant à tous ces derniers évènements. D'après mon frère je devrais plus m'ouvrir aux autres. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout après avoir si magnifiquement ruiné mes chances de m'intégrer dans le groupe d'amis de Rosalya. Il me restait toujours Nathaniel et Rosalya sans ses amis. Je pouvais peut-être aussi tenter une approche vers cette fille... Melody je crois. Je préférais éviter Ambre et compagnie autant que possible, je n'étais pas encore aussi désespérée, même si Charlotte avait l'air d'une fille bien sous ses airs supérieurs.

La journée se déroula dans un climat tendu. La rumeur comme quoi j'avais définitivement un problème avait dû se répandre comme une traînée de poudre dans le lycée. Le dernier cours arriva, c'était Maths. J'allais retrouver Rosalya si elle voulait encore me sociabiliser, et j'avais bon espoir qu'elle ne lâche pas sa proie comme ça. Elle avait l'air du genre coriace comme fille. Et j'ai eu raison, lorsqu'elle est entrée dans la salle elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde et s'est dirigée vers moi, malgré les protestations de Castiel qui ne voulait pas qu'elle traine avec « quelqu'un comme moi qui était une vraie saloperie ». Charmant. En entendant ces paroles je me suis retournée vers lui en lui lançant un de mes regards les plus noirs. Il ne s'y attendait certainement pas et me lança un faible « Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ? » avant de s'asseoir à côté de Lysandre malgré les jérémiades du prof.

Rosalya me regarda avec un air suspicieux, mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Je ne savais pas comment engager la conversation, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé vendredi soir. Elle voyait bien que j'essayais de me lancer mais à chaque fois je m'arrêtais avant de prononcer le moindre mot. Pour passer ma frustration d'être aussi impuissante je regardais dehors. J'étais tellement absorbée par mes problèmes et mon manque de confiance en moi que je n'avais pas remarqué que le prof me posait une question et surtout qu'il l'avait déjà répétée quatre fois. Je ne me suis seulement aperçue de sa présence une fois qu'il s'était placé à côté de moi et me demandait si j'étais encore parmi eux. La façon dont je l'ai envoyé balader n'a pas dû lui plaire et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée dehors, sous les rires de pintade d'Ambre et Li. C'était un mal pour un bien, vu la façon pitoyable dont je me comportais auprès de Rosalya.

En passant devant le bureau de la directrice j'ai évidemment eu droit à ma deuxième engueulade de la journée.

_- Mademoiselle Amari. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes hors de votre salle de classe ?_ Demanda la directrice avec une petite voix aigüe insupportable._  
_

_- Je fais un tennis, ça ne se voit pas ?_ Lançais-je sarcastique. J'en avais marre, je voulais seulement rentrer chez moi et me vider la tête de tous mes questionnements incessants.

_- Non, ça ne se voit pas._ Me répondit-elle sans le moindre sens de l'humour. _Mais en revanche, je vous verrais certainement mercredi après-midi nettoyer les couloirs du lycée accompagnée d'un de vos camarades également en retenue pendant cette période. Vous allez vous entendre à merveille, j'en suis sûre._

_- Le rêve de toute ma vie. J'en trépigne d'impatience._

_- Continuez comme ça mademoiselle, et nous aurons également le plaisir de voir revoir samedi matin._

Je préférais ne rien rajouter et partis du lycée en direction du parc. J'avais besoin de me ressourcer un peu avec mon groupe préféré sur les oreilles. Arrivée sur place je consultais mes deux portables. Rien pour celui sur lequel j'avais reçu l'appel de mon frère. Par contre j'avais déjà trois messages en attente sur celui que j'utilisais au lycée. Je savais déjà qui était l'expéditeur. Il n'y avait que Rosalya qui avait mon numéro suite au texto que j'avais dû lui envoyer vendredi dernier.

**17h15 :** Hisae, ça va ? Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette en cours. Allez réponds-moi pour une fois.

C'est vrai que ça faisait déjà trois messages qu'elle m'avait envoyés et qui étaient restés sans réponse de ma part.

**17h32 :** Tu voulais me dire quelque chose pendant le cours pas vrai ? J'ai essayé de ne pas parler pour que tu arrives à me le dire, mais le prof ne t'en a pas laisser le temps. Tu sais que tu peux me raconter ce qui va pas hein ?

**17h39 :** Bon, ce soir je viens chez toi ça sera plus simple. Tiens-toi prête, j'ai les moyens de te faire parler !

Son dernier message m'a fait sourire. Elle ne me laisserait jamais tranquille.

En entrant dans mon appartement je recevais un nouveau message de Rosalya.

**18h01 :** J'arrive !

Quoi, déjà ?! C'est le soir pour elle 18h ?! Elle devait être dévorée de curiosité et devait avoir une envie monstrueuse de me tirer les vers du nez pour venir aussi tôt. J'avais à peine eu le temps de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mon appartement quand elle sonna à l'interphone. Quelques instants plus tard elle était chez moi.

_- Waouh !_ S'extasia-t-elle avec les yeux grands ouverts. _Qu'est-ce que c'est grand chez toi ! Et c'est joli ! Ahh, j'adore la vue ! Moi j'habite de l'autre côté du parc alors ça fait bizarre de le voir comme ça. Et j'adore la super grande baie vitrée, et la pièce de vie qui regroupe la cuisine et le salon comme un loft ! Et..._

Elle continua comme ça encore quelques instants. Je ne l'écoutais plus que d'une oreille, et m'installais confortablement dans mon canapé en posant mes portables sur la table basse. Une fois qu'elle avait épuisé le sujet de monologue qu'était l'appartement, elle s'installa à côté de moi.

_- Tiens, t'as deux portables toi ? Comment ça se fait ?_ Dit-elle en tendant le bras vers mes téléphones.

D'un geste vif je me saisis de mon deuxième portable laissant celui du lycée sur la table. Je me suis levée et me suis dirigée à grand pas vers ma chambre pour le déposer en lieu sûr avant de revenir sur le canapé devant les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement de Rosalya. Bien sûr qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais réagi ainsi.

_- Je suis désolée. J'ai l'habitude de faire comme chez moi. Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais pas dû._

_- Non, c'est pas grave._

_- Bon, si tu le dis... Changement de sujet ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire en cours ?_

Elle ne perdait pas le nord, ça c'était sûr.

_- Je... Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_

J'essayais de gagner du temps comme je pouvais.

_- Non merci. Allez dis-moi, de toute façon tu n'y couperas pas._ Affirma-t-elle bien sûre d'elle.

Je poussais un soupir, pris une grande inspiration et... soupirai de nouveau. Je n'arrivais pas à démarrer.

_- Allez, je t'aide,_ me proposa-t-elle. _C'est à propos de quoi ? Du lycée, de cet imbécile de Castiel, de cette cruche d'Ambre, de moi, de toi, de..._

_- Oui._

_- Euh... Oui à quoi ?_

_- De toi et moi. Je suis désolée._

_- ... De quoi au juste ?_

Elle en faisait exprès je le savais. Elle allait me faire avouer tous mes états d'âme, jusqu'au dernier.

_- Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi froide et distante vendredi soir. Je suis désolée d'être aussi renfermée. Je suis désolée d'avoir rejeté tes amis comme ça l'autre jour, de décliner toutes tes propositions pour que je mange avec toi, de ne jamais répondre à tes sms, d'avoir été aussi méprisante envers les autres, de ne jamais parler de moi, de vivre seule, de passer mon temps au parc à écouter de la musique, de parler à Nathaniel, de pas aimer Ambre, de..._

_- STOP ! Arrête ! Je suis d'accord sur les premiers trucs mais sur la fin tu commençais à dérailler un peu non ?_Railla-t-elle gentiment._  
_

_- Oui._ Confirmais-je en riais nerveusement.

_- Je t'ai jamais autant entendue parler, ça m'a fait un choc. Je suis sérieuse._

_- Désolée._

_- Arrête de t'excuser. Je te demande pas de changer du jour au lendemain, mais laisse-moi t'approcher un peu. Arrête simplement de faire ton chat sauvage à griffer et mordre tout ce qui bouge autour de toi. Arrête de..._

_- D'accord._ La coupais-je en plein élan.

Elle me lança un regard étonné. Elle devait se dire que le combat allait être plus dur pour me faire sortir de ma bulle, mais elle ne savait pas que mon frère était déjà passé par là et m'avait arraché la promesse de m'ouvrir aux autres.

_- Bon, alors on va battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud._

Ça ne sentait pas bon. J'appréhendais ce qui suivrait cette phrase.

_- On va faire une nouvelle soirée avec la nouvelle Hisae._

Je confirme, je n'aimais pas du tout ce qui suivait.

_- Rosalya... Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire par là que je ne leur ai pas laissé une super impression, surtout à Castiel. D'ailleurs tu as bien entendu ce qu'il disait de moi tout à l'heure._

_- Justement ! On ne va pas les laisser avec cette fausse impression sur toi._

_- Mais Rosalya..._ Tentais-je en oubliant à qui j'avais à faire._  
_

_- Il n'y a pas de « Mais Rosalya » qui tienne ! Demain soir, il y a une soirée de prévue chez moi, tu viendras. Les autres ne seront pas au courant et quand tu arriveras ils ne pourront pas se défiler, et là tu dévoileras ta véritable personnalité. Ou du moins un bout, parce que je me doute bien que tu ne vas pas changer aussi radicalement de comportement et de personnalité en seulement deux jours._

_- Mais..._

_- J'ai dit pas de mais !_ Déclara-t-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

La fin de soirée se déroula calmement. Je lui ai raconté mon entrevue avec la directrice dans le couloir pendant qu'elle riait en imaginant la tête de celle-ci.

Le lendemain se passa dans la même ambiance que la veille. Tendue. J'entendais régulièrement des commentaires sur mon passage, la plupart provenant d'élèves que je ne connaissais même pas. Je n'avais pas revu Castiel depuis la veille et j'appréhendais plus sa réaction ce soir que celle de n'importe qui d'autre. Il allait être furieux contre Rosalya et il va encore m'engueuler comme la dernière fois, j'en étais certaine.

Pendant la journée, j'avais échangé quelques paroles avec Nathaniel et nous avions eu une conversation portant sur un sujet autre que le lycée, une première. J'avais bien essayé d'entamer une discussion avec Melody, une fille qui a l'air agréable, ouverte, prête à aider les autres, du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Quand je me suis approchée d'elle, elle m'a lancé un regard dédaigneux et m'a esquivée, me laissant sur place sous le regard moqueur de Castiel qui se trouvait non loin.

A la fin des cours je rentrais chez moi, perdue dans mes pensées quand soudainement j'ai heurté quelqu'un l'entraînant à ma suite dans ma chute. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux je me suis rendue compte que j'avais renversé Nathaniel et nous nous trouvions maintenant nez à nez par terre, l'un contre l'autre. Dans la chute il m'avait enlacée par réflexe, pour essayer de se retenir à quelque chose.

_- Je suis désolée Nathaniel. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais._

_- C'est rien. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?_

_- Je ne pense pas, c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question !_ Répondis-je gênée d'être dans une telle position sous le regard des autres élèves.

_- Non c'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas._ Me rassura-t-il._  
_

En me relevant je sentais que mes joues devaient être rouges écarlate et un rapide coup d'œil vers lui me confirma que je n'étais pas la seule dans ce cas. J'allais repartir quand quelqu'un hurla mon nom dans la foule d'étudiants qui s'étaient amassés autour de nous.

_- Hisae ! J'ai deux mots à te dire !_

En cherchant d'où venait la voix, je croisai le regard brûlant de colère de Melody. Au même moment, une main parfaitement manucurée se posa sur mon épaule et me fit pivoter sur moi-même.

_- Oh ! Je te parle !_ S'écria Ambre._  
_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ne t'approches pas de mon frère, c'est bien compris ? Vu que tu es nouvelle dans ce lycée, je te le dis. Tu as deux mecs à qui il ne faut pas toucher ici, Castiel et mon frère. Tu t'approches un peu trop d'eux et tu le regretteras._

_- Tu sors avec Castiel ?!_ J'étais carrément stupéfaite.

_- C'est tout comme, alors ne fais pas de conneries ! On s'aime mais il veut pas l'avouer c'est tout._

_- Génial. Bon maintenant si tu le permets, tu retournes jouer avec tes amies et tu laisses les grands faire ce qu'ils ont à faire, d'accord ? Viens pas m'emmerder pour des trucs comme ça, tu seras gentille._

Je repartis sans attendre sa réponse. Cette grande gamine certainement couvée par ses parents ne méritait pas que je lui accorde plus d'attention que ça. Et cette Melody devait être de mèche avec Castiel pour me détester autant.

Il était huit heures et demie quand je me présentais devant la porte d'entrée de l'appart de Rosalya. Elle m'avait prévenue par sms que je pouvais venir, et depuis je faisais des allers retours au bas de son immeuble, puis devant sa porte d'entrée. Je ne me décidais pas à sonner, je les entendais discuter et rire tous ensemble et j'avais horriblement le trac. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter, je savais aussi pertinemment que dès que je ferais mon entrée un silence pesant s'installera et j'aurais trop peur pour articuler le moindre mot. Castiel me dirait encore des horreurs et bien qu'intérieurement je bouillirai je ne laisserais rien transparaître. J'ai failli faire plusieurs fois demi-tour mais à chaque fois ma promesse me revenait en tête. J'étais coincée.

Tremblante, j'avançais la main pour appuyer sur la sonnette et me dégonflais au dernier moment. Mais une sonnerie retentit quand même. En relevant la tête je m'aperçus que quelqu'un d'autre avait appuyé à ma place.

_- Elle ne va pas te mordre tu sais, ce n'est qu'une sonnette._ Dit-il en souriant.

_- Je sais._

Extérieurement je paraissais calme mais intérieurement c'était panique à bord. Non, non, non, je n'étais pas encore prête. J'avais envie de prendre les jambes à mon cou et partir d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne vienne ouvrir, mais j'étais paralysée par la peur.

_- Leiiiiiigh ! Tu as pu venir !_

Et elle lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser. Bon les choses étaient claires, c'était lui ce fameux Leigh dont elle me vantait les qualités à longueur de temps. Je connaissais tout de sa vie alors que je ne l'avais jamais rencontré.

_- Hisae ! Vous êtes arrivés en même temps ?_

_- Oui !_ Répondis-je à toute vitesse.

J'avais coupé Leigh dans son élan, je n'avais pas envie qu'il lui raconte dans quel état il m'a trouvée devant sa porte. Il ne rajouta rien de plus, brave gars. Je le remerciai d'un regard et il me sourit.

J'entrais dans son appartement cachée derrière ce fameux Leigh, je voulais retarder le plus possible le moment où ils s'apercevraient de ma présence. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres et un étrange sentiment de légèreté me donnait l'impression d'être invisible ou de pouvoir être soufflée pas une bourrasque de vent. Tout le monde se leva venir saluer Leigh et Kim fut la première à me remarquer.

_- Rosalya, une explication pour sa présence ?_ Demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale._  
_

A ces mots tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Je me tenais à présent droite, la tête haute, le regard assuré, montrant une décontraction que j'étais bien loin de ressentir. Je les regardais chacun dans les yeux espérant qu'ils y verraient un petit changement. Violette et Lysandre restèrent impassibles en croisant mon regard, Kim me lançait clairement un regard empli de défi quand à Iris elle semblait simplement très surprise. Je gardais le meilleur pour la fin : Castiel. Il était tout simplement à deux doigts de sortir de ses gonds. Il m'a tourné le dos et est parti sur le balcon en chopant un paquet de cigarettes au passage. Je crois qu'il avait fait ça pour ne pas perdre le contrôle même si tout le monde voyait bien à quel point je l'indisposais, ce qui est je l'admets un bien faible mot. Une fois qu'il ait fait sa sortie fracassante, les regards se posèrent de nouveau sur moi. Leigh lui, semblait un peu perdu.

_- Bonsoir à vous tous... Je sais que... nous sommes vraiment partis sur ce qu'on pourrait appeler de bonnes bases et c'est entièrement ma faute. Je suis désolée... d'avoir eu un tel comportement la dernière fois. Rosalya m'a ouvert les yeux et m'a fait prendre conscience de l'importance d'avoir des amis. Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire ou faire qui aurait pu vous blesser... J'aimerais réellement que nous recommencions sur de meilleures bases tous ensemble._

Je passais du baume sur les plaies et les caressaient dans le sens du poil, mettant mon changement de comportement uniquement sur le compte de la discussion avec Rosalya, bien qu'elle n'ait joué qu'un rôle minime dans ce processus. Ils se détendirent un peu, et me pardonnèrent. Ils avaient tous bon fond et enclin à pardonner assez facilement. Nous nous sommes tous assis et je passai les trente prochaines minutes sous le feu croisé de leurs questions personnelles mais pas trop. Ils se doutaient bien que j'avais fait un pas en avant mais que je n'étais pas encore entièrement transformée.

Rosalya en profita pour me reposer sa question fétiche.

_- Hisae, tu étais où avant ?_

Je sentis que c'était sur cette question que beaucoup d'entre eux jugeraient si j'avais réellement envisager de changer ou non. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais y répondre.

_- J'étais en Grèce._ Ce qui était vrai.

_- Ahh bon ?! Mais c'est super loin ! Mais tu parlais quelle langue là-bas, du grec ? Et pourquoi tu y étais ? Et pourquoi tu en es partie ? Et..._

_- Laisse-la répondre Rosa entre deux questions, et... n'insiste pas trop quand même._ Recommanda Lysandre._  
_

Je remerciais Lysandre d'un sourire, qu'il me rendit. Il avait bien compris que ça faisait trop d'un coup pour moi.

_- Je parlais Anglais surtout, je ne baragouinais que deux trois mots de Grec c'est tout. J'aime bien voyager, c'est pour ça que j'y suis allée et pour ça aussi que j'en suis repartie._

Ça, c'était bien évidemment la version officielle.

Je leur posais à mon tour des questions sur leur vie au lycée, comment ils s'étaient connus et deux trois autres choses. Au bout d'une heure de conversation nous nous connaissions mieux et je me sentais plus détendue. Nous n'avions pas revu Castiel pendant tout ce temps, il était resté sur le balcon. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller le voir plus que ça, mais nous ne pouvions pas rester dans cette situation.

Je pris ma veste et me dirigea vers la baie vitrée donnant sur son refuge. Il était accoudé à la rambarde comme la dernière fois.

_- Je t'ai déjà dit de me laisser tranquille Lysandre._

_- Raté, c'est pas Lysandre._

A ces mots il s'est redressé et m'a lancer un regard mauvais. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Tu viens faire ami-ami avec moi aussi ?_

_- Hum... C'était l'idée..._

Il me regarda, éclata d'un rire sans joie, et me détailla de la tête aux pieds.

_- Non, je crois pas._ Déclara-t-il d'un ton définitif._  
_

Il allait partir, mais je le retins par le bras. J'avais agi sans réfléchir.

_- Un conseil, lâche-moi. Tout de suite._

_- Non._

Il se retourna vers moi, et ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau enflammés sous l'effet de la colère.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?_

_- Non je ne te lâcherais pas avant de savoir pourquoi tu m'en veux à ce point. Je ne t'ai rien fait._

_- Me fait pas chier, sérieux._ Dit-il en essayant de garder son sang froid._  
_

_- Alors réponds-moi une bonne fois pour toute._

_- Tu m'énerves._

_- Je répète, pourquoi ?_

_- Tu... tu..._

Il resta quelques instants sans me répondre et je voyais dans son regard qu'il réfléchissait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il ne me supportait pas.

_- Tu m'ignorais la dernière fois et tu te laissais approcher par personne. Ça m'a gonflé, c'est tout, pas besoin d'une raison supplémentaire. T'es chiante pas besoin de chercher plus loin._

_- Je m'excuse, mais laisse-moi alors te montrer que je veux changer. Vas-y pose-moi une question, n'importe laquelle._

_- OK, mais le regrette pas après. Alors... Tu dis que tu as choisi de vivre seule, mais est-ce que tu es heureuse comme ça ?_

Sa question m'avait prise de court, je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de question.

_- Oui._

J'avais toujours vécue plus ou moins seule, j'avais appris à être heureuse dans ces conditions. Ce que je n'avais pas connu ne pouvait pas me manquer. A ce moment, je pensais réellement que j'étais heureuse ainsi.

Il me regarda en méditant ma réponse.

_- Mais toi aussi tu es émancipé. Tu l'as choisi ?_

_- Plus ou moins. Mes parents sont tout le temps en voyage alors ça arrangeait tout le monde. Maintenant lâche-moi._

Mon emprise se desserra et je relâchai son bras qui retomba le long de son corps. Nous nous fixâmes un moment avant de rentrer tous les deux dans l'appartement et finir la soirée tranquillement. La tension entre nous était encore présente mais bien moins forte qu'auparavant.

En rentrant chez moi j'étais épuisée émotionnellement et m'endormis comme une masse, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre III !

Donnez-moi vos impressions !


	5. Chapitre IV

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont issus du jeu Amour Sucré créé par ChinoMiko. Seule Hisae Amari et quelques autres sont issus de mon imagination.

**Rating : T**

Bonne lecture !

_Esilia_

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

Les jours suivants l'ambiance était globalement plus légère. Je discutais de façon quasi normale avec Rosalya bien que celle-ci ait toujours un débit de parole assez élevé. J'échangeais quelques phrases avec Kim et Iris qui semblaient accepter ma présence, et quand à Violette, nous parlions peu mais cela n'était pas dû à une mauvaise volonté de ma part mais plutôt à cause de la timidité maladive de celle-ci. Lysandre restait courtois et nos conversations étaient toujours strictement impersonnelles, il respectait mon espace personnel contrairement à une certaine personne aux longs cheveux d'argent. Et Castiel... Comment dire... C'était très conflictuel dirons-nous. Il semblait s'arranger pour toujours être en désaccord avec moi, critiquer mon comportement, mon mode de vie ou que sais-je encore. Donc l'ambiance entre nous était loin d'être au beau fixe.

Cela continua au cours des jours suivants et cela pesait fortement sur l'ambiance du groupe. Quand ils se rendaient compte que nous allions nous retrouver au même endroit en même temps, un soupir général se faisait entendre car ils savaient parfaitement nous nous disputerions encore.

Lors d'un repas pris tous ensemble, c'est-à-dire avec Rosalya, Iris, Violette, Kim, Lysandre et Castiel ; une conversation orchestrée par Rosalya s'engagea autour de ma petite personne afin de m'extorquer plus d'informations sur ma vie privée.

_- Hisae,_ commença l'instigatrice, _tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ta vie. Pourquoi est-ce que tu vis seule ?_

Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire sur ceux attablés avec moi m'appris qu'ils m'observaient avec attention. Même Castiel.

_- Je... J'ai choisi de vivre seule._

_- Et pourquoi ?_ Continua Iris. _C'est rare de décider ça de sa propre volonté. Tu es fâchée avec tes parents ? Et tu n'as pas de frères et sœurs ?_

Je détournais le regard afin d'avoir le temps de me composer un masque d'impassibilité avant de répondre à cette question. Cela ne me prit que quelques secondes et je pus répondre à sa question.

_- Mes parents sont morts peu après ma naissance et je suis fille unique. J'ai été placée sous la tutelle de mon oncle mais il était toujours en déplacement. Ce sont des nounous qui m'ont élevées._

_- Je suis désolée !_ S'excusa-t-elle._  
_

_- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne m'as pas blessée._ Ajoutais-je pour la rassurer.

_- Comment ça DES nounous ? Tu en as eu plusieurs ? Elles te supportaient pas et elles démissionnaient c'est ça ?_ Demanda Castiel d'un ton clairement railleur.

Je ne relevais pas sa dernière remarque et continuais.

_- Je disais donc, que des nounous m'ont élevées et dès que j'ai été en âge de me débrouiller seule je suis partie. Mais comme on me considère encore trop jeune pour vivre seule, mon oncle est sensé vivre avec moi sur les papiers._

_- Mais cet oncle, tu le voies souvent ?_ Me demanda Rosalya_.  
_

_- Non. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était à mes treize ans quand j'ai pris mon indépendance._

_- Et à treize ans, il a jugé que tu étais capable de vivre seule ? C'est un peu inconscient de sa part si je peux me permettre._ Fit remarquer Kim._  
_

J'haussais les épaules. Je me moquais bien de ce qu'elle pouvait penser, si j'étais partie ce n'était pas sans raison.

_- Mais tu as fait comment pour vivre seule à seulement treize ans ? Tu ne pouvais pas louer d'appartement et surtout, tu n'avais pas les moyens pour._ S'inquiéta Violette._  
_

_- Il ne m'a pas laissée sans ressources, à mon treizième anniversaire il m'a ouvert un compte et depuis il me fait des virements qui me permettent de payer un loyer et à manger._

Rosalya avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Les autres paraissaient aussi très surpris et ne savaient plus quoi dire. C'était le but. Mais c'était sans compter Castiel.

_- Tu t'es pas émancipée, il t'a foutue à la porte ouais ! T'as fait fort sur ce coup-là, tu arrives à te faire dégager à treize ans par quelqu'un de ta famille qu'en plus tu ne voyais presque pas. Je sais pas ce que t'as pu faire, mais ça devait être énorme. Remarque, il doit se la couler douce maintenant !_

_- Castiel, arrête tu vas trop loin !_ Déclara Lysandre essayant de calmer ce dernier._  
_

J'affichais toujours ce masque impassible que j'avais revêtu depuis que ce sujet avait été abordé. Je ne voulais montrer aucune émotion lors de ce récit. Mais je savais aussi parfaitement que si je ne réagissais pas à ce qui venait de se dire, cela paraitrait suspect. Je fis alors ce que je savais faire de mieux. Je me levai, pris mon plateau et me dirigea vers la sortie sans un mot, sans un regard pour ce pseudo rouquin. J'entendais derrière moi Rosalya qui m'appelait et qui disputait Castiel entre deux appels. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçus Lysandre qui semblait vraiment désespéré par ce dernier, qui semblait d'ailleurs très satisfait de lui-même vu son sourire goguenard qui était accroché à ses lèvres. Je me mis à marcher plus vite quand je me rendis compte que Rosalya embarquait ses affaires et son plateau, certainement dans le but de me rejoindre. Mais laissez-moi tranquille deux minutes! C'est trop demandé ?

Cette conversation avait remué plus de choses en moi que je ne l'aurais voulu même si mon visage continuait d'afficher une certaine froideur, une expression presque hautaine. Dès que ce sujet avait été abordé, le mur que j'avais commencé à fissurer entre moi et le monde extérieur s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur emprisonnant mes émotions qui ne demandaient qu'à s'échapper et s'exprimer. J'étais prête à me faire des amis, mais certainement pas à leur livrer mes états d'âmes. Je leur avais donné le strict minimum d'informations pour qu'ils ne cherchent pas à persévérer sur mon passé.

Je lançais des regards d'une froideur polaire à quiconque se plaçait en travers de mon chemin, bousculant avec une moue dédaigneuse tous ceux qui ne s'écartaient pas assez vite à mon goût. Je n'avais plus la patience de faire semblant que cette discussion ne m'avait pas touchée. Mes souvenirs de mon enfance remontaient violemment à la surface de ma conscience, comme des bulles d'air trop longtemps emprisonnées au fond de l'océan et qui étaient enfin libérées pouvant ainsi filer à toute vitesse vers la surface.

Les flashs de certaines périodes de mon enfance m'assaillaient de toute part. Les visages multiples de mes nounous plus que nombreuses. Les différents lieux où j'avais vécu. Les heures passées dans cette salle de cours spéciale à m'inculquer toutes mes valeurs si particulières. Mon deuxième portable qui m'avait été remis à mon treizième anniversaire. L'ouverture de mon compte. Mon départ. Tous ces souvenirs se bousculaient avec violence, ma respiration s'accéléra, mon cœur battit plus vite, ma tête commença à tourner légèrement. Le son de la voix de Rosalya me parvint plus proche que tout à l'heure. Je me mis à courir dans les couloirs écartant sans ménagement les importuns. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir, je tentais de me protéger de ces images avant qu'elles ne m'exposent la partie la plus douloureuse de ma mémoire. J'allais bientôt craquer, je sentais que j'étais à deux doigts de replonger dans cette partie de mon passé qui me faisait encore parfois cauchemarder aujourd'hui. Les premières images commencèrent à s'infiltrer à travers la muraille de volonté pure que je dressais devant eux. Les formes commençaient à se préciser, les odeurs devenaient plus présentes, les couleurs plus intenses. J'étais en train de perdre contre moi-même.

_- Hisae ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Il me faut de l'aide pour trier les papiers je ne m'en sors plus et Melody est introuvable._ Lança une voix qui m'arracha de force à mes souvenirs.

Nathaniel se dressait devant moi, les cheveux ébouriffés, la cravate légèrement desserrée et le premier bouton de sa chemise défait. Il semblait exténué et paraissait avoir déjà passé la nuit dans ses papiers. Une bouffée de reconnaissance me traversa. Il avait réussi à me ramener à la réalité sans s'en rendre compte, reléguant mes souvenirs non désirés à leur place c'est-à-dire au plus profond de mon être, verrouillés comme ils l'étaient avant que cet imbécile de Castiel ne parvienne à faire sauter ces protections.

Nathaniel me dévisagea avec curiosité attendant visiblement une quelconque réaction de ma part.

_- J'arrive ! J'ai l'impression que tu es noyé sous la paperasse, pas vrai ?_

_- C'est ça ! Merci beaucoup. Pour te remercier, je t'emmènerais prendre un verre après les cours si tu veux._

_- Pourquoi pas._ Répondis-je en le poussant vers la salle des délégués sous le regard médusé d'Ambre.

Je souhaitais surtout disparaître à la vue de Rosalya avant qu'elle ne me mette la main dessus.

Après m'avoir expliqué sa méthode de classement, nous nous mîmes à la tâche qui s'avéra effectivement assez fastidieuse. Le temps passa pourtant relativement vite dans une ambiance détendue et amicale. Je vis passer Rosalya une fois ou deux devant la salle sans penser à jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Alors que nous sortions de la salle en riant, les doigts tâchés d'encre, nous croisâmes Melody au détour du couloir. Elle me dévisagea longuement de son petit air suffisant et hautain avant de demander au délégué principal pourquoi sa tenue était aussi négligée. Nathaniel grimaça en entendant cette remarque.

En effet, Nathaniel n'avait pas reboutonnée sa chemise qui était d'ailleurs maintenant déboutonnée de deux boutons et non plus seulement d'un. Sa cravate pendait toujours aussi négligemment sur son torse et ses cheveux paraissaient encore plus emmêlés.

Après s'être rhabillé correctement, il lui demanda acerbe pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu assumer ses fonctions de déléguée et qu'il ait été obligé de me demander de l'aide.

Un coup d'œil dans la baie vitrée adjacente m'appris que mon apparence était elle aussi loin d'être irréprochable. Mes longs cheveux bruns étaient décoiffés à force de passer ma main dans ces derniers afin de les repousser en arrière. Les longues manches de mon chemisier étaient retroussées à la va vite et je sentais que mes joues devaient être légèrement rouges. Il faut dire qu'il faisait sacrément chaud dans cette salle avec le soleil tapant sur les fenêtres. Fenêtres impossibles à ouvrir malgré nos efforts conjugués à Nathaniel et moi.

Melody lui répliqua qu'elle était occupée et qu'elle était désolée mais que ce n'était pas la peine d'aller jusqu'à la remplacer même provisoirement.

Je murmurais un vague « A tout à l'heure » au blond avant de me diriger vers ma salle de cours sous le regard furieux de la déléguée.

Après avoir rassurée Rosalya sur mon état psychologique et lui avoir confirmé que Castiel était un bouffon, les cours se déroulèrent normalement, ou presque. Je sentais plusieurs regards peser sur mes épaules, dont celui d'Ambre et Melody qui semblaient tout deux pleins de rancœur à mon encontre. Castiel me fixait également, mais il paraissait plus perdu dans ses pensées qu'autre chose. Ce mec est vraiment atteint.

Quand je suis arrivée j'étais dans un état d'esprit particulier, je peux comprendre que ça l'ait énervé. Mais tous les autres ont tourné la page et nous sommes tous repartis sur de bonnes bases, sauf avec lui. Malgré notre petite discussion plus qu'étrange où il semblait se préoccuper de mon bonheur, notre relation n'a fait que s'empirer. En fait, il a tout fait pour qu'elle ne s'arrange pas, et nous en sommes arrivés là. Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, ça ne lui convient jamais. Il trouve toujours quelque chose à redire, à critiquer, mais c'est la première fois qu'il est aussi brutal dans ses propos. S'il n'avait pas ajouté sa dernière phrase, cela ne m'aurait pas atteint plus que de raison, mais il avait fallu qu'il ajoute que mon oncle devait se la coulait douce maintenant. Ce type est vraiment un emmerdeur de première. Il me fera chier jusqu'au bout.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit enfin. Ramassant mes affaires, je me dirigeai vers la sortie accompagnée de Rosalya qui ne me lâchait plus.

_- Tu es sûre que ça va Hisae ? Non parce que je pourrais comprendre que tu n'ailles pas bien. Mais tu sais que tu peux me le dire hein ? Si tu veux, on peut se faire une soirée entre filles pour te remonter le moral._

_- Merci, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir._

_- Mais oui, bien sûr. Tu as prévu de t'enfermer dans ton appartement et ressasser tes souvenirs et tomber à moitié en dépression. C'est vrai que c'est un super programme, je t'envie tellement._ Déclara-t-elle en se moquant clairement de moi._  
_

_- Non, j'ai vraiment quelque chose de prévu._

_- Je te crois pas. Je viens chez toi ce soir._

_- Et tu n'y trouveras personne._

Nathaniel se présenta devant moi à ce moment-là.

_- On se retrouve vers 20h devant le parc, ça sera plus pratique non ?_ Me demanda-t-il._  
_

_- Très bien. A tout à l'heure alors._

Rosalya me dévisagea avec des yeux grands ouverts. Dès que nous fûmes à nouveau seules, elle me questionna comme elle seule savait le faire.

_- Alors comme ça c'était vrai... Tu sors avec Nathaniel ce soir... Vous allez où ? Et pourquoi vous sortez ensemble ce soir ? D'ailleurs qui a invité l'autre ? Et c'est juste un rendez-vous comme ça, ou un vrai rendez-vous, du genre « et plus si affinités » ? Tu vas porter quoi pour l'occasion ? Tu m'avais caché que Nathaniel t'intéressais petite cachotière..._

_- Rosalya, tu t'enflammes encore une fois._

_- Alors réponds-moi !_ S'exclama-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie._  
_

_- Il n'y a rien entre Nathaniel et moi. Il m'offre un verre ce soir en remerciement parce que je l'ai aidé ce midi à finir de trier ses papiers. Donc, non ce n'est pas un rendez-vous « et plus si affinités » comme tu dis._

_- Mais avoue que t'es un peu intéressée par notre magnifique mâle grand et blond aux yeux mordorés qui nous sert accessoirement de délégué principal._

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

_- Mais oui c'est ça,_ lançais-je sarcastique.

Quelques heures plus tard, je retrouvais Nathaniel devant l'entrée du parc après avoir pris une douche et avoir mangé un morceau. Ses cheveux étaient humides et une odeur d'agrumes l'enrobait, certainement son gel douche. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un petit bar convivial de Sweet Amoris à quelques pâtés de maison du parc tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

Il m'apprit qu'Ambre avait réagi bizarrement quand elle avait appris qu'il sortait boire un verre avec moi. Cela ne m'étonnait guère vu la petite discussion que nous avions eue elle et moi quelques jours auparavant.

Le bar était chaleureux, des alcôves munies de larges banquettes confortables à première vue étaient disposées le long des murs et de hautes tables rondes étaient parsemées dans le reste de la salle accompagnées par de nombreux tabourets de bars. Nous nous installâmes dans l'une de ces alcôves et commandâmes chacun une boisson. Une bière pour lui, un mojito pour moi, un classique. Le serveur n'ayant pas vérifié nos âges, nous n'avons eu aucuns problèmes pour être servis, mais pour sa défense il est vrai que nous faisions plus âgés. Nous étions encore tous deux mineurs pour encore quelques mois seulement.

La soirée passa assez vite. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, rit tout autant, et bu relativement raisonnablement. Avec Nathaniel, je n'avais pas l'impression de me forcer à être moi-même, c'était naturel et c'était vraiment reposant. Après quelques verres, nous étions plus enclins à la confidence et c'est ainsi que commença la série de révélations de la soirée.

_- Tu sais Hisae, ma sœur je l'aime bien, mais elle m'étouffe des fois._

_- Mmm..._ Acquiesçais-je vaguement.

_- Elle est gentille dans le fond, mais elle n'a pas de limites c'est pour ça qu'elle est comme ça._

_- Mais tes parents ils font quoi ?_

_- Ils lui laissent tout passer ou presque. Tout ça parce que quand elle était petite je la martyrisais._

Un gloussement m'échappa.

_- Comment ça tu la martyrisais. Je te vois pas du tout faire ça._

_- J'ai changé depuis le temps, mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure avec mes parents._

_**-** Je vois, je vois..._ dis-je d'un ton digne d'être employé par un psychologue.

_- Te moques pas !_ Ajouta-t-il en souriant. _Mais comment ça se fait que t'es arrivée dans un trou perdu comme celui-ci hein ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais en Grèce avant. A ta place, je ne serais pas allée m'enterrer dans un bled comme Sweet Amoris._

_- Franchement, j'en sais trop rien. Je connaissais même pas Sweet Amoris avant d'y arriver._

Il me lança un regard inquisiteur à travers ses mèches blondes.

_- T'as choisi une ville au hasard ou quoi ?_

_- Un peu,_ répondis-je en gloussant.

Dès que j'avais un peu d'alcool dans le sang je gloussais et j'avais horreur de ça. Sérieusement, ça fait vraiment la fille de la campagne qui sort de chez elle pour la première fois.

Nathaniel se fendit d'un éclat de rire avant d'embrayer sur un nouveau sujet.

_- C'est l'année dernière que j'aurais aimé partir d'ici_, murmura-t-il.

_- Pourquoi ?_ Répondis-je en murmurant également.

_- J'étais trop gêné._ Me souffla-t-il.

_- Ah bon ? Parce que ?_ Demandais-je à voix basse.

Il grimaça avant de me répondre.

_- L'année dernière Melody m'a coincé dans la salle des délégués et m'a avouer qu'elle aimait. J'étais tellement surpris que je n'ai rien pu dire. Elle a pris ça pour un oui et m'a embrassé. Sauf que je ne l'aimais pas, c'était juste une « collègue », du coup je l'ai repoussée sauf qu'elle est tombée et a renversé les tables. Ça a fait un vacarme pas possible, et ça a rameuté tout le monde. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Peggy la journaliste du lycée pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Du coup, ça a fait la une du journal du lycée pendant des semaines. Melody ne m'en a pas voulu longtemps mais j'étais trop embarrassé. C'était l'horreur._

_- Tu m'étonnes..._ murmurais-je. _Mais pourquoi on parle à voix basse au fait ?_

_- ... Je sais pas..._ Dit-il avant de me sourire. _Mais c'est marrant, on dirait qu'on complote quelque chose. On est dans une alcôve au fond d'un bar nos verres à la main et on chuchote dans une ambiance tamisée. Ça fait vraiment film de gangsters._ Ajouta-t-il avant de rire.

Je ris aussi, je ne sais pas où il était allé chercher ça, mais c'était terriblement vrai. Nous discutâmes encore un peu avant de déclarer mutuellement que nous ferions mieux de rentrer vu que nous avions cours le lendemain matin.

Cette nuit-là je m'endormis très rapidement, l'alcool aidant. Mon réveil fut en revanche plus difficile cinq heures plus tard, j'avais très peu dormi n'étant rentrée chez moi qu'aux alentours d'une heure du matin. La douche ne me réveilla pas ou à peine et ma boisson matinale n'étant pas du café, autant dire que j'étais encore à moitié endormie en arrivant au lycée. J'avais sérieusement songé à rester chez moi ce matin, mais ma conscience m'ordonnait d'assumer ma sortie d'hier soir.

En arrivant dans la salle de classe, je m'affalai sur la table, la tête plongée entre mes bras essayant de m'accorder quelques minutes de repos supplémentaires avant d'essayer de comprendre le cours de physiques à suivre. Un raclement de chaise se fit entendre à côté de moi, suivi d'un profond soupir. Je sentis la personne à mes côtés se mettre dans la même position que moi avant de pousser un râle de contentement. Un coup d'œil entre mes cheveux m'appris qu'il s'agissait de Nathaniel apparemment pas en meilleure forme que moi. Lorsque la sonnerie stridente retentit nous nous redressâmes en même temps en poussant un soupir de mécontentement nous faisant rire tous les deux. Il avait une mine aussi fatiguée que la mienne, aucun d'entre nous ne devait avoir l'habitude de traîner aussi tard visiblement. Rosalya qui s'était entre temps installée quelques rangs plus loin me lança un « Je vois que vous avez bien profitez de votre soirée » vraiment pas discret à travers la classe nous faisant rougir tous deux. Cette déclaration fut suivit d'un silence pesant pendant lequel Ambre et Melody auraient pu me tuer d'un seul regard. Je comprenais mieux le comportement de cette dernière envers moi, après tout même si elle avait été rejetée cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui et devait donc être jalouse des filles trop proches de Nathaniel à son goût. Apparemment d'après elle j'avais franchi cette limite invisible.

Le cours de physiques fut tout simplement abominable, je n'arrivais pas à suivre le raisonnement du professeur car je tombais littéralement de fatigue. Mes paupières lourdes se fermaient toutes seules et je me réveillais en sursaut de temps en temps. Entre deux micro siestes j'avais pu me rendre compte que Nathaniel s'en sortait mieux que moi, parvenant à prendre deux ou trois notes de la démonstration en cours, mais j'étais persuadée qu'il n'arriverait même pas à se relire lui qui avait d'habitude une écriture si soignée. J'ai arrêté de lutter en me disant que Rosalya me prêtera certainement son cours en échange de deux ou trois informations sur ma soirée.

Quand la sonnerie retentit de nouveau m'arrachant à mon sommeil, j'aperçus Nathaniel qui me regardait avec un air amusé.

_- Je crois que la prochaine fois on fera ça un vendredi ou samedi soir, pour ne pas tomber de fatigue au lycée,_ me dit-il avec un sourire.

_- Très bonne idée_, marmonnais-je du bout des lèvres encore endormie.

Il se mit à rire faisant converger tous les regards vers nous. Castiel, visiblement énervé pour une raison inconnue, fit une sortie fracassante à ce moment, son sac volant derrière lui.

Rosalya se dirigea vers nous à la sortie de la salle, elle semblait un peu intimidée, chose rare chez elle.

_- Euh, Hisae, Nathaniel, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer._

_- Tu as un problème ?_ Demanda le délégué inquiet._  
_

_- Pas du tout !_ Répondit-elle en souriant. _Je voulais savoir si ça vous intéressait de venir ce week-end à la plage. On sera assez nombreux, ça serait sympa que vous veniez !_

_- Qu'avez-vous fait de Rosalya ? Où est-elle ? Vous devez être un robot la remplaçant parce que jamais je n'ai eu le choix concernant les soirées et sorties avec elle !_ Déclarais-je en riant.

Celle-ci me dévisagea avec de grands yeux, tandis que Nathaniel se fendit d'un éclat de rire.

_- Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait de la Hisae que je connais. Celle qui ne parle pas, ne se mélange pas aux autres et qui surtout ne rit quasiment jamais. Vous voyez de qui je parle. Bon, en fait gardez la je préfère la nouvelle._

Le rire de Nathaniel s'amplifia.

_- Sinon, si tu préfères, tu n'as pas le choix dans ce cas Hisae !_

_- Il y aura qui ?_ Demanda Nathaniel._  
_

_- Leigh, Lysandre, Kim, Iris, Violette, Moi et quelques-uns que tu ne connais pas Hisae._

_**-** Ça me va, je viendrais certainement. Et comment on s'arrange pour y aller ?_ Demanda-t-il._  
_

_**-** Leigh peut emmener quatre personnes, et il emmène déjà Lysandre et moi. Kim, Iris et Violette s'arrangent entre elles mais je crois que la voiture de la mère d'Iris est complète. Donc je pense qu'il va falloir vous arranger ensemble._

_**-** Je crois que ma sœur devait aller dans ce coin là ce week-end. Ma mère devrait pouvoir me déposer. Mais je suis désolé Hisae, je pense que la voiture sera pleine. Mais apparemment il reste une place avec Rosa._

_**-** Euh... non._ Répondis l'intéressée_.  
_

_**-** Ah je croyais. Bon c'est pas grave la plage n'est pas très loin, je viendrais en vélo._ Déclarais-je.

C'est sur cette décision que nous nous séparâmes pour finir notre journée séparément, chacun d'entre nous n'ayant pas les mêmes options. La journée me parut interminable et en fin de journée alors que j'étais affalée dans mon canapé, je reçus un sms de Rosalya.

**18h56 :** Si tu veux un cours de Physiques complet, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! Je veux un compte-rendu détaillé de ta soirée en tête à tête ! Bisous !

Je l'avais parié.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !  
Donnez-moi votre avis ! :)


	6. Chapitre V

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont issus du jeu Amour Sucré créé par ChinoMiko. Seule Hisae Amari et quelques autres sont issus de mon imagination.

**Rating : T**

Bonne lecture !

_Esilia_

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se déroula relativement calmement, j'avais pu de nouveau suivre les cours dans leur intégralité après m'être reposée convenablement. J'avais également dû lâcher quelques informations à Rosalya afin d'avoir un cours de Physiques digne de ce nom. Rien de bien compromettant mais apparemment une mine d'or pour elle qui affichait des yeux brillants d'excitation. Je ne lui avais pas non plus mentionné l'attitude plus que méprisante de Melody envers moi.

Durant cette semaine je n'avais quasiment pas croisé Castiel, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mal après notre dernière discussion.

Le week-end arriva vite mais pas assez rapidement au goût de Rosalya qui avait trépigné d'impatience toute la semaine. La journée à la plage avait été fixée au samedi et un temps magnifique était prévu. Nous devions nous retrouver aux alentours de 10 heures directement sur place et chacun devait prévoir de quoi se nourrir.

Le samedi matin j'enfourchais donc mon vélo acheté quelques semaines auparavant, mon sac à dos sur les épaules qui avaient étés préalablement recouvertes de crème solaire. Mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez, je partis dans la direction que m'avait indiquée Annabelle ma chère voisine ce matin même, quand nous sommes descendues chercher notre courrier en même temps. Elle avait ajouté que j'en avais pour un petit quart d'heure de trajet à vélo et qu'elle était désolée de ne pouvoir m'emmener en voiture car celle-ci était en révision. Annabelle était vraiment une femme attentionnée.

La première partie de la route était goudronnée et était légèrement en descente, cette partie du trajet fut agréable. Mes cheveux volaient au vent et mon esprit divaguait en pensant qu'il y a plus d'un mois de cela, je n'aurais jamais envisagé de faire une sortie entre amis et d'y prendre du plaisir. La vie était une chose étrange. La plage était désormais en vue mais le chemin pour y descendre était beaucoup moins praticable. C'était plus un sentier qu'une route, particulièrement bosselé et recouvert de gravillons et cailloux de plus grosse taille. Je fis donc particulièrement attention lors de la descente de ce chemin et parvins jusqu'en bas sans la moindre égratignure.

Un petit groupe de personnes de trouvaient déjà là. Il y avait Kim, Violette, Iris et Nathaniel. Ils m'accueillirent avec joie et me montrèrent un endroit où déposer mon vélo pour la journée. Nous discutâmes un peu tous ensemble en attendant les autres. Peu de temps après, deux personnes que je ne connaissais pas arrivèrent. On me les présenta comme étant Dajan et Jade. Dajan était quelqu'un de vraiment grand, à la peau aussi foncée que celle de Kim et il avait un percing au sourcil. Jade était un garçon relativement bien musclé, mais pas autant que Dajan, et ce qui détonnait chez lui était sa chevelure verte assortie à la couleur de ses yeux. C'était assez étrange en réalité.

Comme il faisait de plus en plus chaud, nous avons décidé à l'unanimité d'aller nous baigner en nous disant que Rosalya, Lysandre et Leigh allaient bientôt nous rejoindre. Tout en profitant de la fraicheur de l'eau, nous continuâmes les présentations et j'appris que Dajan faisait partie d'une équipe de basket-ball. Jade s'occupait du club de jardinage du lycée bien que je ne l'ai encore jamais aperçu dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. J'ai trouvé ça un peu ridicule de se teindre les cheveux en vert tout ça parce qu'il s'occupait de plantes... Mais il faut avouer qu'ils étaient plutôt sympas et le basket-ball avait eu le mérite de tailler des abdominaux de rêve au grand métisse, chose que ne faisait pas le jardinage. Nathaniel n'était pas en reste en affichant un ventre plat et un torse délicatement sculpté qu'il cachait si bien sous sa chemise le reste du temps.

Je détournais mon regard de ces appels au vice pour entamer une discussion avec Iris. Cette dernière avait les joues rougies mais je ne pense pas que cela était dû au soleil. Il fallait croire que je n'étais pas la seule sensible à des torses bien faits dénudés. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mon visage quand elle tenta de bafouiller une excuse mais je l'interrompis en lui lançant de l'eau fraiche à la figure. Elle poussa un cri perçant avant de répliquer. Cela se termina en une bataille générale où chaque sexe s'était ligué contre l'autre. Violette qui d'ordinaire était si timide semblait s'amuser beaucoup, et Kim avait fait les frais de beaucoup d'attaques.

Au moment où la revanche s'organisait un cri retentit.

_- Ah regardez, c'est Rosa. Ils sont arrivés._ Fit remarquer Kim._  
_

Tout le groupe se dirigea vers le rivage pour accueillir Rosalya, Lysandre et Leigh. Nathaniel et Dajan continuaient de nous asperger pendant que Violette et moi nous enfuyons en courant dans les vagues jusqu'à la plage. Au moment où j'allais arriver sur la plage, je me rendis compte que Rosalya était également accompagnée de Castiel, ce qui n'était absolument pas prévu. Nathaniel qui me poursuivait se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas car j'avais cessé de courir, me figeant brusquement. Il suivit mon regard et étouffa un léger grognement de mécontentement. Dajan qui lui poursuivait Violette entendit son partenaire et remarqua à son tour la présence de ce crétin aux cheveux rouges. Du coin de l'œil je me rendis compte qu'ils se firent un petit signe de tête comme s'ils se mettaient d'accord. Le grand métisse me pris la main et m'entraîna à nouveau au large tandis que Nathaniel me poussait dans le dos.

_- Je ne savais pas qu'il serait là celui-là !_ Grogna Dajan._  
_

_- Moi non plus, Rosalya a bien caché son jeu._ Répondis Nathaniel.

Le basketteur soupira et plongea sous la surface histoire de se rafraichir.

_- Mais pourquoi vous m'avez embarquée ?_

Nathaniel me toisa du regard avec amusement avant de me répondre.

_- Tu avais vraiment envie d'aller le voir ? Sérieusement ?_

_- ... Pas vraiment non..._ Grommelais-je.

_- Au moins on a un truc en commun, on n'apprécie pas vraiment Castiel._ Constata Dajan._  
_

_- C'est rien de le dire._ Ajouta Nathaniel._  
_

_- Mais toi pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Castiel ?_ Demandais-je au grand métisse._  
_

_- J'ai horreur des têtes brûlées comme lui. Kim est un peu du même genre mais ça va._

Nathaniel hocha vaguement la tête avant de se laisser flotter paresseusement à la surface de l'océan. Après nous être concertés du regard, Dajan et moi firent de même nous laissant guider par le léger courant.

J'étais bien comme ça. Je ne pensais plus à rien si ce n'est qu'à la sensation du soleil réchauffant ma peau et la fraicheur de l'eau qui circulait dans mon dos. Je sentais mes cheveux flotter autour de moi au grès des faibles courants marins. Les rayons du soleil transperçaient mes paupières pour imprimer de multiples dessins rougeâtres sur mes rétines. C'était terriblement reposant.

Soudain quelqu'un me sauta dessus, me faisant couler au passage. Quand je refis surface en crachotant lamentablement je braquais un regard noir sur la responsable. Rosalya riait de sa blague absolument pas hilarante tandis que Nathaniel et Dajan me regardaient avec un vague sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

_- Je suis trop contente de te voir Hisae !_ S'exclama Rosalya._  
_

_- C'est pour ça que tu me sautes dessus ?_

_- Ça ne te fait pas plaisir de me voir ?_ Demanda-t-elle penaude._  
_

_- Laisse-moi deux minutes avant de te répondre._ Grognais-je.

_- D'ailleurs Rosa,_ continua Nathaniel, _tant qu'on est dans les sujets désagréables, je ne savais pas que Castiel serait là..._

_- C'est parce que je me doutais que tu ne viendrais pas si tu étais au courant._

_- Tout juste. Pourquoi tu as voulu que je vienne si tu savais que je ne voulais pas le voir._

_- Parce que je veux revoir Hisae._

Nathaniel et moi nous dévisageâmes avec un ai perplexe sur le visage, sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

_- Mais tu sais, tu me vois tous les jours._ Dis-je un peu hésitante._  
_

_- Je veux dire que je voulais te revoir comme l'autre jour._ Poursuivit-elle.

_- Euh... Quel autre jour ?_

Rosalya rougit violemment avant de bafouiller deux trois mots incompréhensibles et sans logique apparente.

_- Je t'ai ...vie au ...ar ...tre jour._ Marmonna-t-elle.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je suis désolée, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais j'avais trop envie de savoir ! Et je pensais que tu ne me le dirais jamais ! Tu ne me dis jamais rien sur toi, j'avais juste envie de mieux te connaître même si ce n'est pas avec moi que tu parles ! Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée. Excuse-moi Hisae !_

_- Non, mais je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit._

_- Je crois qu'elle a dit qu'elle t'avait suivie au bar l'autre jour._

Rosalya se tassa sur elle-même à ces mots, comme si en prenant moins de place la colère serait moins forte. Pendant ce temps je vis Dajan s'éloigner, ce qui valait mieux vu qu'il n'était pas impliqué dans cette histoire.

_- Tu te fous de moi là j'espère !_ Explosais-je. _Tu me suis maintenant ! Je peux pas avoir de vie privée quand t'es pas là c'est ça ? J'hallucine Rosa. Je savais que Peggy pouvait faire un truc comme ça, mais toi..._

Etrangement elle releva la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoir comme si je venais de la féliciter au lieu de m'énerver contre elle.

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es fière d'avoir les mêmes méthodes que Peggy ?_

_- Non !_

_- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- ... C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles Rosa... Tu m'appelles toujours Rosalya comme si tu mettais une barrière entre nous, mais là t'as dit Rosa..._

Je soupirais fortement en me pinçant le nez pour ne pas m'énerver plus que ça.

_- Donc si je récapitule. Quand tu as appris que Nathaniel et moi allions boire un verre, tu t'es dit que j'allais plus me confier à lui qu'à toi. Jusque-là j'ai raison ?_ Demandais-je sans attendre de réponse. _Donc comme tu ne supportais pas l'idée d'en savoir moins que les autres tu t'es dit que tu allais me suivre et m'espionner._

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais devant mon regard glacial elle se ravisa. Je poursuivis donc.

_- Donc, tu nous as observés pendant notre soirée. Et on ne t'as pas vue, tu étais où ?_

_- A l'autre bout du bar... Je n'ai pas entendu ce que vous avez dit, mais je t'ai vu sourire à tout bout de champ et même rire. Hisae, je ne te voies quasiment jamais comme ça._

_- Donc au final, ça t'a apporté quoi vu que tu n'as rien entendu ?_ Lui demandais-je._  
_

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

_- Ça m'a permis de me rendre compte qu'avec Nathaniel tu étais suffisamment à l'aise pour te laisser aller. Et que tu tiens à moi plus que tu ne le laisses entendre, tu m'as appelée Rosa parce que tu as perdu le contrôle en t'énervant. Alors ça me va._ Conclut-elle en souriant timidement.

_- Allez Hisae, ce n'est pas si grave. Passe l'éponge._ Poursuivit Nathaniel._  
_

_- Ne recommence plus jamais Rosa, c'est bien compris ?_

_- Oui !_ S'écria-t-elle.

_- Et si tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas aussi à l'aise avec toi, c'est tout simplement qu'à chaque fois Castiel est dans le coin._

_- Oooh..._ murmura-t-elle.

Après avoir réglé nos différents nous regagnâmes la plage pour de bon. Nous mangeâmes tous ensemble, Castiel le plus éloigné de moi possible. J'étais entourée par Rosa et Nathaniel et les discussions allaient bon train. Des rires se faisaient parfois entendre, Jade semblait très ami avec Violette. En début d'après-midi le groupe se dispersa en fonction des envies de chacun. Certains retournèrent se baigner tandis que d'autres préféraient prendre tranquillement le soleil sur le sable chaud. Parmi ceux qui restèrent bronzer avec moi, il y avait Rosalya et Leigh. Je n'avais aucune envie de leur tenir la chandelle et Nathaniel nous a rejoints suite à mon regard suppliant. Allongés sur le ventre Nathaniel et moi discutions en essayant de faire abstraction du couple à côté de nous qui se chuchotaient des mots doux. Je soupçonnais fortement Leigh d'avoir envie d'être seul avec Rosa, mais cette dernière ne devait pas comprendre les sous-entendus de son compagnon ou elle les ignorait ostensiblement. Lorsque Kim nous héla pour que nous nous joignons au reste du groupe, je n'hésitais pas une seconde et pris Nathaniel par le bras, lançant un regard appuyé à Leigh pour qu'il comprenne qu'il fallait qu'il retienne Rosa. Il me fit un sourire et porta Rosa pour l'emmener dans un endroit un peu plus isolé.

Arrivés à hauteur de Kim, je lâchais enfin Nathaniel et le laissait en compagnie de cette dernière. Je préférais fuir le reste du groupe, j'avais eu mon compte de contact social pour la journée. Je n'avais jamais autant discuté avec des... des quoi au juste ? Des connaissances ? Des amis ? Je n'en savais trop rien. Mais j'étais vidée émotionnellement bien qu'il n'y ait rien eu d'exceptionnel. Mais le fait est que je n'étais pas habituée à fréquenter autant de personnes amicales aussi longtemps et à interagir avec eux. J'avais discuté de tout et de rien avec chacun ou presque, j'avais évité Castiel toute la journée et j'avais eu une discussion assez houleuse avec Rosa. Rosa... Je soupirais en me demandant comment faire pour réfréner sa curiosité quasi maladive. Elle était quand même allée jusqu'à me suivre un soir pour voir si j'allais me confier plus à Nathaniel qu'à elle. Et après ça elle a « oublié » de mentionné la venue de Castiel aujourd'hui simplement pour être sûre que Nathaniel soit là et avoir une chance de me revoir comme l'autre soir. C'est-à-dire d'après elle, je cite « Souriante, amusante, plus bavarde que d'habitude, rieuse, l'air détendue ». A croire que d'habitude je tire la tronche toute la journée et que je suis un ermite.

Bref tout ça pour dire que j'avais eu mon quota de relations sociales pour la journée. Je pris discrètement mes affaires, récupéra mon vélo en mode « Mission impossible » et fila à l'anglaise. Je savais que si je me faisais surprendre à partir plus tôt que prévu j'allais me faire réprimander. Et pire encore, si Rosa me surprenait j'allais subir une scène impossible de sa part et j'allais même devoir rester après le départ de tout le monde comme punition pour ma tentative de fuite. D'où mes précautions et ma discrétion.

Je parvins jusqu'au sentier caillouteux qui grimpait jusqu'à la route sans me faire repérer par la majorité du groupe. Mais Lysandre très observateur, même s'il oubliait à peu près tout, s'était rendu compte de ma manœuvre et vint à ma rencontre tandis que j'enfourchais mon vélo.

_- Hisae, peux-tu m'accorder une minute ?_

_- Euh... Oui du moment que c'est pas trop long._ Je ne voulais pas être surprise par les autres et le risque d'être découverte augmentait à chaque seconde.

_- Cela me convient parfaitement, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise ainsi._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Je me sens mal à l'aise par ce que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Castiel et toi._

J'étouffais un grognement de mécontentement. J'avais réussi à l'éviter toute la journée, ce n'était pas pour en entendre parler juste avant de partir.

_- Je suis désolé d'aborder ce sujet avec toi, mais si je ne le fais pas, personne ne s'en chargera à part peut-être Rosa. Ce serait profitable pour l'ensemble du groupe que Castiel et toi fassiez la paix._

De mieux en mieux.

_- Vos disputes incessantes minent un peu le moral des autres. Je ne prends aucun parti, je ne désignerais pas de responsable de vos disputes mais je tenais à ce que tu le saches._

_- Merci. Je vais essayer de faire un effort, mais tant que cet idiot se comportera de cette façon ça risque d'être impossible._

_- C'est déjà ça. Merci._ Ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire. _Une discussion entre vous pour mettre les choses à plat serait peut être profitable._

Je ne répondis rien et enfourcha mon vélo. J'attendis que Lysandre s'éloigne pour partir à mon tour.

Mais le chemin était en très mauvais état, empli d'ornières et de roches qui faisait déraper le vélo lors de son ascension. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. La roue avant dérapa sur un caillou plus fourbe que les autres et je perdis mon équilibre déjà précaire. Je m'étalai de tout mon long sur ce sentier sinueux les mains en avant pour tenter de protéger mon visage lors de la chute. Je vis plus que sentis mes mains rouler sur les roches suivis par mes coudes. Mon menton tapa contre le sol assez fortement, puis ce fut au tour de mes genoux.

La douleur mit quelques secondes à parvenir jusqu'à mon cerveau mais une fois mise en place, elle ne s'évanouit pas et mon visage se tordit légèrement sous l'effet de celle-ci. Une douleur lancinante irradiait de mes paumes en passant par mes poignets qui avaient encaissé le choc, suivi de mes coudes qui me brûlaient. Mes genoux étaient également en feu tandis que le bas de mon visage semblait comme anesthésié.

Sans un mot ni un cri de douleur je me redressai en position assise et m'emparais de mon sac qui était resté en place dans mon dos. J'en tirais une pince à épiler que j'emportais partout avec moi et commença à extraire les graviers qui s'étaient incrustés dans les écorchures de mes paumes. Cette opération fut relativement longue car après les mains je dus m'attaquer à mes genoux et mes coudes ce qui fut assez laborieux. Je sentais le sang perler sur mon menton mais je décrétais que cette partie de mon corps attendrait mon retour dans mon appartement tout comme la désinfection des plaies.

_- Tu t'es pas ratée._

Au son de cette voix je me figeais avant de lever les yeux vers mon interlocuteur. Castiel.

_- C'est pas le moment, dégage._ Répliquais-je sèchement._  
_

_- Pourquoi t'as pas demandé de l'aide à Rosa par exemple, elle aurait été ravie de te secourir._

_- T'as pas compris la première fois ? Dégage !_

Il me regarda un moment en silence tandis que je rangeais rageusement mon matériel.

_- Pourquoi t'as pas demandé de l'aide à tes supers nouveaux amis ?_ Demanda-t-il sarcastique.

_- J'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller seule, moi._ Lui rétorquais-je en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

_- Tu crois que je sais pas me démerder seul ? Tu déconnes j'espère ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? T'es collé à Lysandre à longueur de temps, t'as peur d'être seul ou quoi ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu t'es émancipé si t'es pas capable te t'assumer ?_

Il haussa les épaules sans répondre. Son regard en revanche semblait en vouloir dire plus que son corps ne le permettait. Un sentiment que je ne parvins pas à identifier obscurcit son regard. Soudain il soupira et me tendit la main en évitant mon regard.

_- Tu te fous de moi là, pas vrai ?_

_- Fais pas chier, je t'aiderais pas deux fois._ Répondit-il en évitant toujours aussi obstinément mon regard incrédule.

_- C'est bon je suis une grande fille, je gère._

_- Je vois ça._ Me lança-t-il avec un sourire goguenard croisant enfin mon regard.

Je me relevais sans son aide sous son regard moqueur, saisit mon vélo sans pour autant remonter dessus et fit un seul pas avant de m'écrouler à nouveau. Je suis tombée sur l'engin, la pédale de celui-ci s'enfonçant allègrement dans mes cotes m'arrachant au passage un grognement. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je m'étais foulée la cheville lors de ma première chute. En me relevant, je constatais que Castiel se tenait toujours au même endroit et m'observait en silence.

J'empoignais de nouveau mon moyen de locomotion qui voulait ma peau et repris mon chemin cette fois en ménageant ma cheville défectueuse. A peine avais-je fais quelques pas que sa voix parvins de nouveau à mes oreilles.

_- T'es ridicule, je vais chercher quelqu'un pour te ramener chez toi._

_- Tu fais ça et tu vas vraiment le regretter, t'as bien compris ?_ Déclarais-je d'un ton plein de menaces.

J'avais déjà assez blessé mon orgueil en tombant deux fois devant Castiel, car j'étais sure qu'il était déjà là lors de ma première chute. Je n'avais pas besoin que quelqu'un d'autre me voit dans cet état.

J'étais extrêmement fière et c'était peut-être l'un de mes plus gros défauts. Je ne permettais jamais qui que ce soit de voir ma souffrance physique ou psychique. Je souffrais toujours en silence, obligeant mon corps à ne pas exposer ma douleur à la vue de tous, c'était pour moi une marque de faiblesse. On m'avait toujours inculqué que si je dévoilais un point faible comme la douleur par exemple, celui-ci serait utilisé contre moi d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je m'étais peut-être un peu ouverte aux autres, mais je n'en restais pas moins Hisae Amari, une jeune femme au futur parsemé d'embûches.

Toujours est-il que Castiel fit demi-tour et reparti vers la plage en marmonnant, quant à moi je retournais chez moi pour finir de panser mes plaies somme toute superficielles.

Lors de son cheminement jusqu'au groupe resté sur la plage Castiel ruminait ses pensées. Il trouvait qu'Hisae était vraiment étrange, mais pour la première fois il n'y avait pas de mépris dans ses pensées. Il avait réalisé que bien qu'elle se soit en apparence ouverte aux autres elle restait très solitaire comme elle venait de le démontrer en refusant toute aide à l'instant. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître cela le rassura d'une certaine manière, et lui qui ne parvenait pas à cerner cette fille fraichement débarquée, y trouvait un certain apaisement. Le fait de l'avoir vue dans cet état lui avait fait prendre conscience de certaines choses et inconsciemment son avis sur la jeune fille changea imperceptiblement.

Lors de mon retour au lycée Rosalya s'inquiéta de mes multiples égratignures visibles. Heureusement que j'avais pu cacher ma cheville légèrement enflée et bleuie. De même un hématome assez conséquent s'étalait sur mon flan et il me coupait parfois la respiration lorsque j'effectuais certains mouvements. Je pus constater que lorsque Rosa était inquiète, elle parlait plus et surtout plus vite. Sa voix rendue aigüe par l'inquiétude débitait les mots à une vitesse assez impressionnante. Je ne lui révélais pas l'origine de ces blessures, n'ayant pas envie de recevoir une réprimande supplémentaire. En réalité j'étais étonnée que Castiel ait tenu sa langue et qu'il n'ait pas profité de l'occasion pour me rabaisser un peu plus. Soudain les paroles de Rosa m'interpelèrent.

_- Attends répète ce que tu viens de dire juste à l'instant._

_- Euh... Le truc sur Castiel et Nathaniel ?_

_- Oui, oui ça._ La pressais-je._  
_

_- Je te racontais qu'ils se sont disputés assez violemment._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- À cause de toi_.

J'étais perdue. Je ne les avaient même pas vus se parler de la journée.

_- Raconte-moi tout._

Elle ne se fit pas prier.

_- C'était après ton départ, d'ailleurs on reparlera de ça, Castiel revenait du sentier par lequel on est arrivés et Nathaniel s'est précipité vers lui. Il lui a demandé ce qu'il t'avait dit et pourquoi tu étais partie. Il était furieux. Je crois qu'il pensait que Castiel t'avais encore agressé verbalement ou je ne sais quoi et que tu étais partie à cause de lui. Castiel a aussitôt répliqué que ce n'était pas ses affaires et qu'il ferait mieux de le laisser tranquille. Sauf que Nathaniel ne voulait pas en rester là et a commencé à prendre des gens à partie. Bon tu connais Castiel, à un moment tout ça l'a vraiment énervé et c'est là que c'est parti en vrille. Il a commencé à sortir ses quatre vérités à Nathaniel, notamment en parlant de sa « pétasse de sœur » ce qui ne lui a vraiment pas plu, tu le connais. Donc notre cher délégué au lieu de calmer les choses a sorti, lui aussi, de sacrés horreurs sur Castiel en lui balançant à la figure que ses parents l'avaient simplement abandonné quoi qu'il en dise. Après ils en sont venus aux mains. On a du s'y mettre à quatre pour les séparer, ce n'était pas joli à voir._

Je restais pensive après avoir écouté ce bref récit. Il y avait une animosité entre les deux garçons plus grande que je ne le pensais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour que ces deux-là en arrivent là, mais ça devait être du sérieux. Bizarrement, bien qu'il y ait eu une majorité de personnes du lycée qui était présents au moment de l'altercation, je ne m'en entendis pas parler. Si Rosalya ne l'avait pas mentionné, je ne l'aurais certainement jamais su. Nathaniel ne m'en parla pas et ignora mon regard appuyé sur sa lèvre fendue. Castiel quant à lui ne s'était pas montré les premiers jours mais lorsque je le revis j'avais pu remarquer que son arcade sourcilière avait également été entaillée même si elle avait plutôt bien cicatrisée entre temps. Aucun bruit de couloir sur la rancœur existante entre les deux hommes, même Peggy semblait ne pas y prêter attention. C'était comme si tout le monde s'était entendu pour fermer les yeux sur ce phénomène.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut !

Donnez moi vos impressions !


End file.
